


30 Days of Pride

by Garnet_EveSky



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Body-swap, Curses, Dildos, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, First Date, Fluff, Food Fight, Identity Shennanigans, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Rain, Romance, Sex Pollen, Threesome - M/M/M, pride month 2020, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet_EveSky/pseuds/Garnet_EveSky
Summary: 30 Days of Gay Pride prompts.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Flynn Fairwind/Tandred Proudmoore, Flynn Fairwind/Tandred Proudmoore/Mathias Shaw, Mathias Shaw/Edwin VanCleef, Mathias Shaw/Tandred Proudmoore
Comments: 42
Kudos: 38





	1. Storm: Flynn/Tandred

Storm.

Tandred sat upon the high walls of Boralus, watching the activity below him, the ocean, the pink horizon in the distance - it wasn’t often he got to just sit and watch people - a change of pace was always welcome. His tricorne hat sat next to him, and he raised his face to the sky closing his eyes, enjoying the breeze in his hair, the chill from the open sea upon his cheeks.

“It’s strange without the swell of the waves beneath your feet, isn’t it?”

Tandred was roused from his enjoyment of solitude by a familiar voice, “Flynn!” the blonde greeted, “I’m glad you found me.”

Fairwind raised one auburn coloured eyebrow, his blue eyes shining with mischief, “Oh? And why is that perhaps?”

Tandred pointed towards the horizon where thick, billowing clouds were fast approaching the city, “I wanted to watch the storm roll in, with you.”

Flynn handed Tandred a mug of ale he’d carried up the three flights of stairs, and took a seat beside the captain. “Sounds damp.” Flynn took a drink from his own mug, feet hanging over the side of the wall.

The pair sat in companionable silence, watching the storm roll in, the colours of the clouds and ocean below changing colours, rumbling with thunder in the distance, gathering speed and wind that tugged at their hair and lashes.

“We’re gonna get caught in this if we don’t head inside,” Flynn pointed out, hand raised to see if raindrops were falling, wonderful timing as a fat drop from the heavens fell into his palm, he grinned, getting up, holding a hand to help the other sailor up. “Oops, too late,”.

Tandred took Flynn’s offered hand and stood as the rain started pattering down. The Proudmoore son looked out at the ocean, and back to Flynn, “I’m glad I got caught in this storm with you, Flynn,”

“You big oaf,” Flynn laughed, “let’s go, we’ll catch our death if we’re not quick.”

Tandred didn’t let Flynn’s hand go when the ex-pirate went to leave, instead pulling him back closer than he had been, watching the surprise dawn over the other man’s features as his hands moved to rest on Flynn’s hips.

“Oh,” Blue eyes met blue, Flynn cupping Tandred’s bearded cheek as the other leaned in slowly, giving him a dry, chaste kiss, lingering a little too long to be considered friendly.

“Flynn?” Tandred asked while he pulled back a little, and rested their foreheads together, gazing into the blue depths. Rain was showering down on the pair, both their hair plastered to their heads, but Tandred had never seen a more alluring sight than the man before him in this moment, “Yes?”.

“Yes,” Flynn whispered, one hand on Tandred’s cheek, the other pulled him close as they kissed in the rainstorm, thunder overhead, lightning flooding across the sky in what Flynn would later think of the heavens blessing their new found love.


	2. Rainbow : Flynn/Tandred (Mentioned Shaw/VanCleef)

Rainbow

There was nothing like the smell of the rain after a storm, and Mathias breathed in deep, relishing the cool burn that filled his lungs. The sun was hidden behind clouds, but that didn’t stop a pink scar shining across the sky bright against the stormy blue ocean.

Rooftop walks had not stopped simply because he had been stationed across the ocean, away from his home, and it allowed Shaw to get a feel for the city itself, and the people she homed. There weren’t very many people out in the streets today - the rainstorm had chased most of them inside to their warm fires.

The outcropping of The Snug Harbour had been his favourite place to hide from the world below, and it was here that allowed him to see for miles in any direction. When he was particularly homesick, he would sit here and stare eastward, imagining that the lighthouse on the island that housed Tol Dagor was the lighthouse just off Stormwind Harbour, and he didn’t feel so alone afterwards.

Shaw turned his eyes southwards, the large gates of Boralus blocking the city behind, Alliance and Kul Tiras colours rippling in the light breeze. A rainbow, bright and vivid, stretched across the sky from Bridgeport to Proudmoore Keep, broken by low clouds here and there. 

Movement caught his eye on the street below, a couple wandered toward The Snug Harbour arm in arm and huddled close, drenched from the rain without a care in the world. He’d recognise that hat anywhere though - Tandred Proudmoore. That jacket was infamous - Flynn Fairwind. 

Shaw shook his head with a smile, continuing to watch the pair as they stumbled into a wall, Tandred leaning into Flynn saying something that had Flynn laughing, then he watched as Flynn grabbed Tandred by his soaked jacket and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

Shaw’s smile grew into a happy grin, thrilled that they had obviously come to the same decision and made a move. His money was on Tandred - Fairwind was as clueless as a gnoll sometimes. 

Seeing the pair finally part and stumble inside the Inn made Mathias wonder that if Edwin was still alive, would they have worked things out. He missed the man so much his heart ached, he hated that he couldn’t save his friend from the fate that befell him. Shaw had thought about paying a visit to Chromie to see if he could set things right with Edwin, but he knew deep down that the both of them would still make the same decisions as they had the first time around. It wasn’t meant to be.

As Shaw looked up into the sky, he saw the rainbow had duplicated, and a near perfect reflection had appeared below. He felt a wetness on his cheek, and lifted his hand to feel the rain, but nothing fell. Mathias touched his cheek, and was shocked to see his fingertips come back wet, a tear. Happiness for Flynn and Tandred, or despair over Edwin, he couldn’t decide, so he just sat, looking out over the bay at the double rainbow, and wondered ‘what if’.


	3. First Date: Tandred/Flynn

First Date

“Well, here I am,” Flynn jumped off his gryphon he’d hired from Boralus, and greeted Tandred with a firm handshake, handing his reins off to a nearby stablehand while he looked around.

Norwington Estate, he’d never been this far inland, preferring the salt-air of the ocean and harbours, and as he breathed in, he could taste pine, fresh snow air from the mountains, and the delicious scent of roasted meats coming from the direction of the Inn. Flynn smacked his lips at the thought of roast meat and vegetables in a cosy inn, and as he began heading towards the inn, Tandred stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“No roasts today, Flynn,” Tandred laughed, “I have something different in mind for us,” the blonde linked arms with the ex-pirate and they headed down the hill at a leisurely pace. As they wandered the path down, they chatted about their week since they last saw each other, and how Tandred had been so proper as to give Flynn a summons on parchment, complete with his family crest sealed in wax.

As they came to the bottom of the path, the pair headed towards the stables, and at Tandred’s behest, hired two horses for the remainder of their journey. Flynn joked that first date business was not easy on the legs, and Tandred just smiled and promised it would be all worth it.

Their horses took a steady pace towards the upper platforms of the arena, where Tandred quietly spoke with the caterer and barmaid, receiving from each a parcel, which he packed into his saddlebags, and the pair were then off west across the bridge and into the scenery that caught Flynn’s vision when he had first landed.

Tandred laughed as Flynn looked about, eyes wide, whistling low at the things he found most appealing - the mountains, the waterfalls to the north, the river under the bridge. The pair waved at Thomas Pinker on their way past, and when they arrived at the top of the mountain which would have afforded a lovely view of both Tiragarde sound and Drustvar’s mountain ranges, a raging earthguard rumbled forth from the ground below.

“Bugger that,” Tandred sighed, backing his horse up and turning around, “Come on, I have somewhere else in mind.”

As they neared the beach Tandred had in mind, the pair saw a large silver murloc with luminescent scales swimming around in the tidepool he had thought about skinny dipping in with Flynn.

“Looks like this is a wash too, eh mate?” Flynn smiled, “Any other ideas, or should we head back for that roast?

“I’m not taking you to an inn for a roast meal for our first date,” Tandred pouted, turning his horse yet again, “I wanted a romantic picnic, and we’re going to have a romantic picnic.”  
“Lead on then,” Flynn gestures suavely, holding back a laugh as Tandred huffed and rode past him.

They headed back towards Norwington Estate, Tandred grumbling the entire way about monsters that couldn’t just go somewhere else for a few hours, when Flynn shouted at him to stop.

“What about here?” Flynn asked, dismounting and pulling a blanket from his pack and setting it on the ground underneath an outcropping of pine trees, “It’s got a view, it’s got privacy,”

Tandred looked around and nodded, “Good spotting, Flynn,” he jumped down from his horse and began placing various food items on the blanket between them, handing Flynn a flask, “It’s something only brewed in Norwington,”.

As they both settled on the blanket, food around them, Flynn opened the flask and took a drink, warmth slipping down the back of his throat like honey, he looked at Tandred eating, then out at the view. The waterfalls from the Waning Glacier looked like they were steaming - azerite beneath the splash probably, Flynn imagined, but his eyes kept drifting back to the blonde beside him.

As the day drifted by, Flynn found himself staring at Tandred more and more, his eyes, his hair, his lips, even his fingers as they reached for a small morsel of food to place in between those delectable lips, Flynn licked his own lips, wondering what the other man would taste like.

Tandred on the other hand, had noticed Flynn staring, and smiled inwardly, picking up another morsel of food before reaching out and pressing it lightly against the other man’s lips.

Flynn’s eyes caught his as he opened his mouth and took the gift, closing his lips around Tandred’s fingers, watching as Tandred’s eyes widened slightly, then a smile played about his face before reaching for more and offering it to Flynn.

Flynn was already full from the food and drinks that Tandred had encouraged him to eat, but he gladly took the last few bites from Tandred’s fingers. 

“Please Tand,” Flynn smiled, putting his hand on Tandred’s outstretched arm as he offered Flynn another bite, “I can’t eat any more, I’ll burst,”.

The blonde just smiled and ate what was in his fingers, licking his digits before returning his hand to Flynn’s face, “Can’t have that can we,” He murmured, “Especially since you need to leave room for...desert.”

Flynn gulped as Tandred cupped his cheek, smoothing his thumb across Flynn’s lips, following the motion down the man’s neck, and behind to hold the dark strands of Flynn’s hair. Blue eyes met, and Tandred gently drew Flynn towards him, lips on lips in a sweet gentle kiss.

The pair parted, before Flynn grabbed Tandred’s jacket and hauled him in for a heated kiss, lips parted and trying to invade the man’s mouth, chasing the flavour of the noble himself, Tandred mirroring his actions until they had to part for breath, cheeks red from need and pupils blown wide from lust.

“I’d say this is a successful first date, wouldn’t you, Flynn?” Tandred smiled, cheek staining his honeyed voice.

Flynn nodded with his eyes half-closed from just the kissing, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want more, “Very successful, indeed,” he agreed, leaning forward to catch those full lips with his own again, but Tandred stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“As much as I’d love to continue our ‘conversation’, I think it best if we head home,” Tandred said, rising to his feet, “We don’t want to be caught out here after sundown,”. He offered a hand up to Flynn, who took it without question, rising to stand beside his date.

“And it was going so well too,” Flynn purred as he leant into Tandreds’ frame, caressing the man's beard with the hand that wasn’t clasped together, “Let me organise the next date?”

Tandred nodded, giving Flynn a quick kiss on his stubbled cheek, “Of course, but it’s getting cold, I don’t want you getting sick, you have a date to plan.”


	4. Identity Shenanigans (Flynn/Tandred/Shaw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shaw = Tandred  
> Tandred = Shaw  
> Flynn = confused
> 
> A body-swap fic that looks like it's going to take a few chapters to resolve itself. 
> 
> (not beta'd - mistakes are my own unfortunately)

Identity/Shenanigans

Flynn was cosy, snuggled under the blankets, his lover in his arms and the fire crackling in the hearth. He didn’t want to wake up, but the incessant banging at the door had his lover stir in his arms, the mop of blonde hair tickling his nose. Flynn breathed his partner’s scent, “Mmm, Tand,” He whispered, bringing the man closer if that were even possible, but his lover froze in his arms.

“Flynn?” the muffled voice came from between his arms.

“Of course, unless I’ve changed during the night,” Flynn smiled, giving the blonde hair another kiss.

Suddenly Flynn found himself on the floor in a puddle of blankets, looking up at the Proudmoore son with surprise, only to be met with a scowl.

“What are you doing in my bed, Fairwind?”

“Fairwind?” Flynn stood up, watching Tandred place the blankets stiffly around his naked form, hiding from his view, “Just cause I said no to,” Flynn was cut off with another slew of banging on the door.

“Flynn!” It was the Spymaster, “Open up!”

“What’s going on?” Flynn asked Tandred, the other man resolutely not meeting his eyes and pulling his clothes on underneath the blankets.

“We’re a little busy in here, Master Shaw,” Flynn called out through the door, “If you could come back in a little while?”

“Flynn, it’s me,” the voice on the other side of the door lowered, “Tandred,”.

Flynn looked from the man on his bed to the door then back again, “No - he’s in here with me,”

“Can you just open up and let me explain?”

Flynn hesitated a moment then opened the door, Shaw stepping inside quickly and closing it behind him.

Flynn looked from one to the other, “Can someone tell me what’s going on?” he asked again.

“From all accounts and purposes,” said Tandred, rising from the bed and regarding Flynn with a cool stare, “It seems that we have swapped bodies. Pass me my boots, please.”

Shaw picked up the boots set by the door and walked over to Tandred, placing them beside him on the bed.

“So you’re saying that you,” he pointed at Shaw, “you’re Tandred and you,” he pointed at Tandred, sitting on his bed doing up his shoes, “you’re Shaw?”

“That’s it,” Shaw, no Tandred said, coming over to rest his hand on Flynns’ arm, and wasn’t that weird, that Shaw’s body and voice had the same gentleness to it that Tandred’s did.

“Is this a prank? Am I drunk?” Flynn sat down heavily on the bed, jostling Shaw as he did up his laces, “did you spike my drink with Azerite or something?”

“I’m afraid not, love,” Tandred replied, his green eyes different, yet kind and understanding, “I’m not sure what caused it, but I woke up in the Spymaster’s quarters this morning, and as you could imagine, I was quite disoriented.”

“You were disoriented,” Shaw grumbled, glaring at Tandred, “You didn’t wake up in this oaf’s arms with the smell of last night's escapades wafting from the sheets.”

Tandred grinned, green eyes sparkling with mirth as he leaned into Flynn’s side, “I’m sorry I missed it,”.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Flynn stepped back from the pair, pointing between the two, “This is weird, Shaw looks like my lover, and my lover looks like Shaw,” Flynn put his palm over his face, “I’m going to need to do some heavy drinking to get over this one,”.

“You’re right,” Shaw said, getting up from the bed, swatting the blonde hair falling about his face, “It will look suspicious if we were to suddenly change stations. We need to let Halford know, then lay low until this rights itself.”

“Agreed,” Tandred pushed off from the bed, headed for the door, Shaw slightly behind him, then they were gone.

Flynn looked about his room, wondering how he was going to deal with Shaw in close quarters with his lover’s face. He’d always fancied the spy, but hadn’t made a move. Then Tandred had showed up and well, they were happy and it was almost everything Flynn wanted. He was handsome, smart, he understood what it meant to be out on the free ocean, and what it meant to have someone to come home to at the end of the day, to look at that one spot, that one lit room on the horizon that was his beacon.

He’d get through this, somehow, even if he had to set sail until it all blew over and he could return to his lover in his right body, and if he sometimes thought of green eyes and red hair, well. That was only because it was what Tandred looked like temporarily.


	5. Free-For-All (Flynn/Tandred/Shaw)

PM - AU Free-for-all

Shaw really hopes that whatever this curse is, it’s going to be resolved, and soon. The blonde hair is frustrating him, falling in his eyes as he tries to read, and the full beard is itchy, and he can’t seem to catch Fairwind staring at him, but he knows he’s being watched.

It was a shock to wake up in those thick arms, something he’d been pondering about for some time, but since Tandred came back, from the dead, it’s just been the two of them. Shaw hasn’t really gotten a look in, not as much time with the sailor as he’d like.

Shaw feels like he’s stepping into voyeuristic tendencies whenever he needs to use the facilities, and ends up being as quick as he can, he takes a bath with the candles out and pretends it’s himself as he washes in the luke-warm water - he won’t have it any hotter.

Flynn is another story entirely - he’s caught him and Tandred taking private walks when they think he’s asleep, in the armchair of course, because the bed is off limits. He’s reserved a room at an Inn, but it’s not available until tomorrow. Just because he looks like Flynn’s lover doesn’t mean he has to act like it. Shaw has also been privy to a few private moments between the two. When they come back from one of their late walks, Flynn will lean down and give Tandred a lingering kiss, eyes closed and wanting. He’s spied a few hickey’s on Flynns neck as of late, and while he is uncomfortable with them using his body while Tandred’s stuck inside, he can’t bemoan their happiness - at least he’s getting some in some sort of fashion.

Shaw hates that his mind seems fuzzier than usual, not as disciplined as it usually is. He blames it on Tandred’s physiology, as he takes himself in hand in the dead of night, biting his lip and stroking until he cums hard over his golden furred belly, dreaming that it was him in his own body that Flynn wanted instead of Tandred in his.

Things come to a head one evening when the three of them are sharing a platter of roast meat at the inn. Flynn is, of course, sitting too close to Tandred, and the pair are getting stares. Shaw can see the unease in the room, especially from the Stormwind guards off duty. Mathias sighs, he should have seen this coming.

He sidles up to Flynn, and puts his hand on Flynn’s arm, leaning in close, “You two are getting stares,” he says quietly, “Tandred’s still in my body - it looks...strange…”

Flynn’s eyes widen, “Ah, of course,” he replies, giving Tandred an apologetic smile, and slides over to fit into Shaw’s side, “Can’t have our favourite spy miss out on all the action, can we?”

Tandred laughed into his hand, while Flynn picked up a piece of meat covered in gravy and held it up to Shaw to eat from his fingers, “If they want a show, perhaps we should give them a show, hmm?”

Shaw’s brain raced, if he didn’t play the part of Flynn’s lover, their cover would be blown, which would put into question a whole slew of issues he’d rather not have to deal with - Tandred Proudmoore coming back from sea alive, the Alliance’s involvement in Kul Tiras, Azerite missions, and more importantly, his allegiance may be called into question.

Giving Fairwind a sidelong glare, he accepted the offering, up until the gravy spilt down his chin, “Ugh,” he moaned, raising his napkin to wipe the drip away.

Flynn was too quick and with a cheeky smile, he was leaning in and using his tongue to wipe up the gravy spilt on Shaw’s facial hair, “Waste not, want not, eh Tand?” he winked at the other man at the table, who giggled again. Light, seeing his face happy was a huge difference from normal, and Shaw felt his frown deepen.

“I think you missed a bit,” Tandred pointed, and Flynn turned Shaw’s face towards him.

“Where?” Flynn asked, looking closely.

“I think you got it all, Fairwind,” Shaw grumbled, pulling his face free of Flynn’s grasp, “And I can feed myself, thankyou.”

“Oh I don’t doubt it,” Flynn grinned, holding out another piece of gravy covered meat for Shaw’s inspection, “But Tand and I have done this every night for the past two weeks here at this establishment, and it will seem weird if we don’t continue.”

Mathias sighed, he knew the importance of keeping up appearances, and he obediently opened his mouth for Flynn to feed him. The food was good, but Mathias could feel his blush spread at the intimacy of being fed. He could only hope the other two hadn’t noticed.

Life wasn’t being kind to him in this particular moment, as Tandred put his head on his hand, looking dreamily at the pair, “Oh, you’re right, Flynn,” he breathed, “I do blush wonderfully, don’t I?”

Flynn nodded and grinned wickedly while Shaw rolled his eyes, brushing Flynn’s hand aside, “If you two are quite finished, I think we’re done here.” He stood and made for the door, Flynn and Tandred looking on before grabbing their coats and following the man out the door.

Tandred grabbed Shaw’s shoulder, stopping the man from walking off, “Shaw,” he said, “Mathias, We know it’s been tough on you the last few days, but, well, we’re here for you, if you want.” Tandred’s green eyes were kind and worried for him, Mathias noted. It was like looking in a mirror half drunk. It was similar to what he’d seen in the mirror all those years, but Tandred had made it his face somehow, and he was sure that it was the same for Tandred looking at him. He cupped Shaw’s cheek with his hand, smoothing down the facial hair where they’d been disturbed from Flynn’s tongue.

“I’ve seen that face near every day all my life,” Tandred continued, confirming what Shaw had been thinking, “But I’ve never seen it so stern, so lost and confused. Mathias, please, let us help you.”

“You don’t know what I need,” Shaw said, trying to move away, but only bumping into Flynn.

“No, we don’t,” Flynn said quietly, holding him by the shoulders gently, “But we’d like to find out.”

Mathias watched Tandred watching him, could feel Flynn’s chest at his back, fingers rubbing small circles on his shoulders, and Shaw wanted to give in so much, but he was still holding out hope that this curse would resolve itself before he gave in to what he really wanted - all three of them between the sheets, naked and needing each others touch, like they were starved for it.

Shaw shook his head, blonde hair falling in his eyes again, “I can’t, please,” He shook Tandred’s hand off his cheek and turned away from Flynn’s warm, comforting hands, “Please, don’t...I can’t.”

Flynn and Tandred watched him with sad eyes, “I can’t…” he repeated before he walked off at a brisk place back to his room at the Snug Harbour he’d rented until all this blew over. 

As he lay in bed, the only sound was his heartbeat and the waves on the harbour walls outside, he wished as hard as he could that he’d be back in his own body come morning. But wishes were for horses, he remembered his grandmother telling him once as sleep finally took him.


	6. Discovery (Flynn/Tandred Mentioned Flynn/Tandred/Shaw)

Discovery

It might have been that Flynn got used to seeing Tandred using Shaw’s body over the last four days, but since they had cornered Shaw at the Inn and declared they wanted to look after him, nothing Tandred did could move Flynn’s mood.

“Why can’t he see how much we want him?” Flynn bemoaned, pacing their small cabin, while Tandred laid on the bed, his body sleek and taut, more relaxed laying there than Shaw’s body had any right to be.

“Flynn, come down and rest,” Tandred offered his hand out to the ex-pirate, “We won’t get anywhere while we’re worrying.”

Flynn turned and looked at Tandred, and while he could see the Proudmoore in those green eyes, the appearance of his lover was Shaw. 

“I wish I could, Tand,” Flynn rubbed his hand across his face, “I just feel like he should be included on all of this if we’re using his body to do it.”

“Right about now, it feels like my body,” Tandred said, getting up and walking over to Flynn, although Flynn thought it looked more like stalking - Tandred had certainly used Shaw’s frame to his advantage, and it pressed all of his buttons.

As Flynn watched, Tandred moved his hands down his body, over his linen shirt and down to his leather pants.

“You want to touch this body?” Tandred asked, his eyes glittering in the candle light as he moved closer to Flynn, untying the laces to his own pants, palming at the bulge underneath.

“You’ve a filthy mouth on you,” Flynn laughed, catching the man’s wrists and bringing them around his neck so Tandred had to stand closer.

“Better shut me up then,” Tandred grinned wickedly, taking Flynn’s mouth in a bruising kiss.

The pair kissed for long moments, Flynn’s hands playing with the short red hair, tracing the firm shoulders, before leaning back, “I still want him to join us,” he whispered, putting his forehead down to rest against Tandred’s shoulder.

“Do you remember that first night?” Flynn asked quietly.

While Tandred was fine with this new body, Flynn on the other hand, had felt it inappropriate to lay a finger on Shaw’s naked flesh the first time they had come together, and so they had blindfolded him. That night was possibly one of the wildest nights Flynn had had, the usual filth that Tandred whispered to him in the throes of passion, husky and dark with Shaws’ voice while moving his hips against Flynn’s. It had made Flynn come undone hard enough he’d passed out, waking to find his blindfold gone, and Tandred’s (Shaw’s) smiling face looking down at him while he cleaned Flynn of their release. It had been easier after that, of course Flynn still looked forward to the day where Tandred was back in his old body - he missed the equal warmth and bulk of the captain, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t get off by that smaller, leaner frame holding him down in the dead of night. 

“How could I forget, you were insatiable,” Tandred smiled, smoothing his hands up under Flynns’ shirt, rubbing the small of his back, “Did you see him blush at dinner?”

Flynn nodded, “He had that adorable neck flush you have too,”

“And it goes all the way down,” Tandred sang, tracing one hand from Flynns neck to his belt, “Want to see?”

“Tides, Tandred,” Flynn fisted the man's shirt in his hands, “Did you see him tonight? He was so lost, so needy. I just want to take him in my arms.”

“I know you do, Flynn,” Tandred gentled the man before him, cupping his cheek, “And he will join us, eventually. You just have to give him time.”

\--

Shaw had gone still. One fist raised to knock on the door, and he’d overheard their conversation.

Shaw had come here tonight to put things straight, to tell the pair that he was going to ground while they were in another's body, but hearing Fairwind sound so broken gave the spymaster pause.

He wanted what they had so much, but to come between them was the last thing that he wanted, but now, after hearing their conversation through the door, perhaps it wasn’t that far fetched, perhaps they wanted him too.

Lowering his hand, he walked away from their door, he knew what he needed to do.


	7. Underground (Shaw/Tandred - Really Shaw in Tandred's body - Mentioned Flynn/Tandred)

Underground

Shaw knew that there were only so many places that he could go while he inhabited Tandred Proudmoore’s body, the Wind’s Redemption was not one of them. Nor was Proudmoore Keep for that matter. 

Shaw knew he needed time to think, so he did the only thing he could do in his current position - bunk down in his room. He put heavy blankets over the windows, towels against the bottom of the doors, lest any light or noise escape. He had enough food for a week, enough water and alcohol to last him a month, and his bookshelves which were filled with enough reading material for him to keep busy for quite some time. Hopefully he wouldn’t need it all.

Mathias took his boots off, and wandered into his small kitchen in stockinged feet to cook himself a quick dinner of meat and bread, before filling a glass with whiskey and sitting down in his armchair by his bookcase to eat.

The fire crackled in the hearth, warming the spymaster's toes as he finished his meal, and sipped at his whiskey, the burn warming him from the inside.

Staring into the flames, he was reminded of the want he had heard in Flynn’s voice the night before, telling Tandred how he wanted Shaw to be with them both. Mathias remembered how he had heard Tandred say that it would happen, that Flynn just needed patience. It was strange hearing his own voice so husky and full of lust, the way Tandred spoke had even stirred the want between his own legs, and just the thought of it now created the same effect.

Finishing the rest of his drink for dutch courage, he thumbed open the buttons on his pants, watching with fascination as hands that weren’t his own reached in and withdrew a cock that was not his own, but the sensations were as real as he could have hoped, as he took himself gently in hand and stroked himself slowly.

Tandred’s cock was lean, long and uncut, unlike his own, and Shaw had to compensate for longer strokes, playing with the extra skin. He wondered how Tandred would handle himself, if the blonde would play with his sac with one hand while moving the foreskin over his glans. Or perhaps Tandred would fist himself with hard, short jerks, edging himself until he couldn’t take it anymore before cumming in long, thick pulses across his belly.

Shaw closed his eyes, fingers playing with the extra skin, rubbing it this way and that way, pulling it over the head and fisting his cock, pulling it back and gasping at the sensation that nearly undid him. He imagined Tandred standing, Flynn at his feet, blue eyes wide, mouth open, ready to take whatever Tandred gave him, bulge obvious in his pants.

“Yeah,” Shaw sighed, it was a pretty picture, and one he had thought of often, he opened his eyes to glance down at his own hands, skin moving easily and loosely over the hardness beneath.  
His mind’s eye was busy with images of Flynn on his knees taking Tandred’s cock, bending over while Tandred licked and kissed at the Kul Tiran’s behind, this lean cock with blonde curls at the base being fed into a willing and stretched hole while Fairwind moaned his name.

That’s all it took for Shaw to fall over the edge, stroking hard while his cock pulsed over his hand and shirt as he gasped for breath, Flynn’s name on the tip of his tongue.

Mathias slumped back in the chair, catching his breath, hand and shirt a mess, and maybe it was the alcohol talking, maybe it was the endorphins, but maybe he knew what he wanted to do now.

Wiping his hand on his ruined shirt, he changed before heading out the door. He had a mission to find Tandred and talk to him about his next step. Hopefully it would be welcome.


	8. Elevator - (Shaw/Tandred - Mentioned Tandred/Flynn, Tandred/Flynn/Shaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An "Elevator" is a cheap drink of vodka mixed with water.

Elevator

Shaw fidgeted with his collar, he wasn’t used to wearing such low cut shirts, preferring instead the armour that went almost up to his ears - he felt naked. Tucking a stray blonde strand of hair behind his ear (and when did that become a habit?), he knocked on the door.  
Mathias could hear shuffling and then steps towards the door, before it was pulled open, and he was greeted with his own face, green eyes peering out from loose red hair that looked like it had not been brushed since morning.

“Mathias!” Tandred greeted, opening the door wider, “Please, come in,”.

“Uh, I don’t want to intrude,” Mathias replied, peering inside, “Is Fairwind here?”

Tandred shook his head, “No, he has some business with Cyrus until early evening, maybe I can help?”.

Shaw walked inside, and stood in the middle of the room. The bed in the corner was unmade, the blankets haphazardly dumped in the middle, a fire crackled in the fireplace, and Shaw could see a mug on the kitchen table. Tandred followed his gaze, “Let me get you one,” He said.

Mug in hand, Shaw sat down opposite Tandred and stared into his mug, unsure where to begin. “I actually came to see you,” he started, then paused, unsure where to actually begin.

“I wanted to talk with you as well,” Tandred said, breaking the awkward silence, “I’m glad you came to visit.”

Shaw gave a quick nod, sipping from his mug, coughing harshly as the vodka and water mix caught in his throat, “What is this?” he choked out, looking over at the other man.

“An elevator - vodka and water. Cheap and available. I wanted to apologise for the other night,” The man began, “We shouldn’t have cornered you like that. It can’t be easy on you losing your body, let alone your work, and seeing me in your body with Flynn, well, I can only imagine the weirdness of it all for you.”

Shaw nodded in agreement, “It’s made me think though, I wonder sometimes what would have happened if you hadn’t come back when you did.”

Tandred looked at Shaw over his mug, “Go on,” he prompted.

“Flynn’s a force of nature, he was just always there, always knew what to do to make things easier for me. Then you came back, and it was like he almost disappeared.” Shaw put down his mug and looked at Tandred, “I wondered what I had done wrong, something I said, something I did? That maybe he was done with me because I didn’t return his advances?”

Shaw looked out the window before continuing, “When I woke up that morning in his arms, and he called me Tandred, it was like a splash of ice water. It was all there, handed to me on a platter, but it was wrong - it was you he wanted, not me.”

Tandred took a sip of his drink and spoke quietly but firmly, making eye contact with Shaw, “You’re wrong. He wants you - that night you walked out of the Inn? He was beside himself with worry. He wants you Mathias, but he doesn’t know how to get you.”

Shaw felt a blush rising, “I heard that conversation,” he admitted, watching the surprise in Tandred’s eyes, “I had to do some thinking, and I think I now know what I have to do.”

Tandred sat back in his chair eyeing the blonde, tapping his fingers against his mug, “If you hurt Flynn…”

“I won’t,” Shaw replied adamantly, “I’m actually here to ask for your permission.”

“My permission?” Tandred asked, eyebrows raised.

Mathias wondered how his face was so expressive - he’d never allowed emotion or surprise to show, but Tandred, he could see Tandred in his features, in his own green eyes. Shaw took a deep drink of his vodka water, putting the mug heavily down on the table before rising and stepping around the table, kneeling before the redheaded Proudmoore.

Reaching out, Shaw cupped Tandred’s stubble covered cheek, rising up to lightly brush his lips over the other mans, keeping eye contact, making sure it was Tandred he saw and not his own face peering back at him.

“Are you sure?” Tandred asked, returning the gesture, smoothing his thumb across Shaw’s cheek, “You can still go, Flynn doesn’t need to know we met, if you still have doubts.” 

Shaw shook his head, “I’m sure,” he said, leaning in for another kiss, pondering the feeling of kissing himself, “It’s weird, isn’t it?”

“What’s weird?” Tandred asked, moving in to cup the back of Shaw’s head, kissing him again.

“Making out with yourself,” Shaw gave a small laugh, tucking his head into Tandred’s neck, kissing the flesh he found, nibbling and offering small licks.

“You should have heard Flynn about it,” Tandred replied, moving his hands down Shaw’s back to move under his shirt, “I had to blindfold him the first time because he felt like he was doing you a disservice,”.

Shaw snorted, reaching for his mug and taking another swallow of the vodka water, while the other man continued feeling the skin warm from the fire and alcohol, “I didn’t mind at all, when you two were together, but I did feel quite left out,”.

“I hope you don’t feel left out now,” Tandred removed Shaw’s shirt while Mathias watched with hooded eyes, “You do blush very nicely,” he moved to lick his way down Shaw’s neck, “But I really want to show you how the blush goes all. The way. Down.”

Tandred followed the curve of Shaw’s neck, over his collarbone to his lightly golden furred chest, pink nipples peeking out as Tandred licked over one, pinching the other. Shaw moaned at the touch, which turned into a growl, “Get up here,” he growled, grabbing Tandred’s face and bringing it even with his own before plundering the Captain’s mouth. 

Tandred slowed their kisses gradually, still holding on to Shaw’s back, his abs, his pecs, anywhere he could grasp and leaving small circular bruises in his wake, “You drive me crazy, Mathias,” he growled, “Ever since that first time I saw you, stoic, silent, only just visible in the shadows…”.

Tandred trailed off, panting, resting his forehead against Shaw’s, both of them sharing breath as they tried to come down off their lustful high.

“Flynn will be back soon,” Tandred regretfully pulled away from Shaw, passing him back his shirt, “Did you want to wait with me?”.

Shaw tried to catch his breath, “I should be getting back, I don’t think it’s a good idea to act on this so soon,” Shaw’s voice held regret as he buttoned his shirt up, downing the rest of his vodka and water, he leant over giving Tandred a quick kiss full of tongue before heading to the door. 

“If you’re sure,” Tandred said, getting up, adjusting himself in his pants as he walked over to Shaw, “We’ll be here waiting for you.”

Shaw looked into those green eyes and nodded, “I’ll be back.” he said, cupping Tandred’s cheek once more before opening the door and walking out.

Tandred watched him go, and the Spymaster had only just turned the corner when Flynn came around the kitchen wall and almost bumped into him.

Flynn grinned as he took in Tandred’s tousled hair and tented pants, “Well, what a welcome!” he laughed as he tackled Tandred back inside, “To what do I owe this pleasure to?”

Tandred smiled and took Flynn’s hand, leading him over to the bed, “I’ll tell you all about it while you suck me off, love,”.

“Make sure you drag it out, nice and slow,” Flynn purred as he loosened the redhead’s pants, straddling Tandred’s knees, he bent himself over and started the slowest, sloppiest blowjob he could manage.


	9. Closet - (Tandred/Flynn - Mentioned Shaw/Tandred)

Closet

“Mathias was here earlier,” Tandred whispered, running his fingers through Flynns darker mane as the captain lay on his side spooned up against him. 

Flynn shuffled closer, kissing the Proudmoore’s chest roughly, “Go on,” he replied, voice husky after having abused his throat over Tandred’s thick cock earlier, pushing himself down into the red curls, smelling his lover, smelling _Shaw_ , until Tandred had come apart above him and flooded his mouth.

“He came around just before you got back, that’s why I was at the door,” Tandred continued, stroking his hand down the captains back, “And why my pants were so...tight...when you arrived.”

“Oh?” Flynn moved his head, looking up at Tandred’s face, blue eyes curious, “And you didn’t tell me this until now?”

“Shaw’s in a delicate position,” Tandred peered down at Flynn, his green eyes intense, “If I had told you he was here, you’d have run off to find him instead of coming and loving on me,”.

The ex pirate nodded and sighed, “Yeah, I would’ve too. I’d hate for him to go to ground again,” 

“You’re predictable, Fairwind,” Tandred laughed, fisting his hand in the darker hair, pulling his head back, kissing his way down Flynn’s neck, “He wants you by the way.”

“Me?”

“Yes you,” Tandred sighed, kissing Flynn’s neck with a hint of teeth before releasing Flynn’s hair, “And me. He overheard us talking about him. About wanting him with us.”

Flynn’s smile widened on his face, “Really?” His eyes turned hopeful

“Flynn,” Tandred sat up next to his lover, placing a hand on the man’s chest, “He’s scared. He has been a career man all his life - he can’t just go showing affection willy nilly.” The blonde continued, “When Shaw is ready, when Mathias is ready, he’ll come to us.”

Flynns smile turned devilishly cheeky, “And in the meantime, we can practice.”.


	10. Coming Out (Mentioned Shaw/VanCleef - Mentioned Flynn/Tandred - Mentioned Flynn/Tandred/Shaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, a visitor from the past comforts Mathias, aswell as Tandred.

Coming Out

Six days.

In an hour, it’ll have been a week since Shaw and Tandred had changed bodies, and with it, Shaw’s sanity had been gradually chipped away until he was actively counting spiderwebs in his room. 

Twenty-seven.

Mathias huffed through his nose. This wasn’t getting things done, and it wasn’t calming his nerves at all. He looked at the clock on the wall - fifteen minutes until a week was up. Hopefully he would be returned to his body, though he wasn’t sure how he’d cope if he woke up in Flynn’s arms again - or in an awkward position, if last time was anything to go by.

Not that he would mind one bit. But he had plans.

There wasn’t a lot Mathias could do to get ready for the possible swap in five more minutes, besides lay down on the bed to save Tandred from falling. 

Lying on the bed, Mathias thought over the past week, the pull of Flynn and Tandred was like a moth to a flame, and he was helpless to resist, try as he might.

“Light, Edwin,” he rubbed his eyes with his fists hard til he saw spots, “What I’d give for you to be here now,”, his raven-haired lover, long gone for many years, had always known what to do to help Shaw out of his brain.

“What do _you_ want, Mathias?” A voice whispered over his shoulder, and Shaw slowly turned around. Surely he was seeing things, Edwin Vancleef was standing not four feet away, looking down on him not aged a day since Mathias last saw him.

“Edwin?” Shaw made no move to reach out, he could see through the apparition, but he blinked a few times in case his eyes were playing tricks on him.

“Mathias,” Edwin’s eyes sparkled with joy as he smiled at the man, “You’ve aged,”.

“Years will do that. So will having your heart broken.”.

“You know I did what I needed to. But doing what you need to do, and what you want to do, are two very different things.”.

“But us…”.

“We were years ago, my dear Mathias, it’s time for you to move on.”.

“And you’re here to give me your blessing?”.

“No. I’m here to knock some sense into that thick red head of yours.”.

“Not so red at the moment,”.

“Point. Now listen - stop doubting yourself. Stop being _you_ , and go after what you want...not what you think that you need.”.

“It’s been so long,”.

“And you will endure, and you’ll wonder why you never said yes sooner.”.

“But this curse…”.

“The curse will lift when you give in to what you want...have no fear.”.

Edwin began to fade, “Edwin…”.

“I’m always here, Mathias…”.

Mathias gave a sad smile as his lover’s image vanished, staring at the space Edwin had just occupied.

Shaw bolted upright at the banging on his door, he looked over to where he had seen Edwin’s ghost? Spirit?

There was no trace. Was it a dream?

The banging continued, and Shaw stomped over to unlatch the door.

“What in the Void do you want?” Mathias snapped, pulling the door open to a shocked Tandred Proudmoore, hand still raised ready to bang on the door again.

“Oh, um, had I woken you?” The noble asked, peering around Shaw.

“So the curse hasn’t reversed itself, then?” Shaw asked, moving aside to let Tandred in, “I had thought a week would have given it enough time for it to run its course.”.

“No, that was what I was coming to talk with you about, actually,” Tandred replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed while Shaw closed the door and joined him.

“You thought that the curse would lift after a week of sharing bodies, correct?” Shaw nodded, and Tandred continued, “That’s what I thought too, but I think I have another idea about how to fix things.”.

“I’m listening,”.

“The other day, during our _talk_ , you said you knew what you needed to do...I think that perhaps that being with Flynn and I will fix this? Place us back in our own bodies?”

Mathias thought for a moment, “It makes sense, but I don’t think it’s because we need to do it.”

“How so?”

“I think it’s because it’s what I _want_ to do,”

Tandred smiled at Shaw, green eyes sparkled, and he took Mathias’ hand in his own, “I’m glad. Flynn has been bugging me about talking with you, but I wanted to wait the week out first.”

“A smart move,” Shaw agreed, clasping Tandred’s hand back, “Where do we go from here?”

“I was thinking that maybe you could come to dinner tomorrow, the three of us?” Tandred asked, looking at Mathias hopefully, “Flynn promises not to try and feed you again.”

“It’s a date,” Mathias grinned.


	11. The Movies (Flynn/Tandred/Shaw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so much "The Movies" as "Tiragarde Sounde is it's own movie with all the beautiful scenery".

The Movies

Sunset in Boralus caused the mountains to the west to blacken against the yellow gold sunset, tiny clouds dotted in silver lining in the gradual darkening sky. The blue-green of the evening sky led to a shining sheet of stars twinkling in the dusk, and Mathias smiled to himself, it was his favourite time of day, to be honest. A rogue could hide in this low light with no fear of being spotted - there was something about the changing light that made a place in his heart ache for Stormwind rooftop jaunts with Edwin, and while he’d never forget those special sunsets, he could continue his rooftop jaunts here in the Kul Tiras city with Flynn and Tandred.

Shaw met the pair at Pinky’s Grogery, but at Tandred’s insistence, and Flynn’s regret, made their way up the cobbled path to Cupola Cafe, where Tandred had ushered him and Flynn into a cosy alcove, with benches piled high with plush cushions, a low candle chandelier and a view of Tiragarde Sounde that seemingly went for miles under the golden glow of sunset.

Stormsong Monastery was across the way, the low chanting of the Tidesages sombre in the fading light, and Bridgeport further away already had its hearths burning for the cool night ahead, visible from their vantage point.

Mathias breathed deep, the cool fresh air from the water below, he watched his companions over plates piled high with cheeses and meats, bread and assorted finger food, while he sipped at his Drustvar Dark Roast, thinking back to the last time they had eaten with their fingers, and Flynn had fed him.

Flynn’s laugh broke Mathias out of his thoughts, and he bought his attention back to the pair with him, he was sitting on one side of the table with Tandred, Flynn opposite them, lounging back on the bench and pillows all around him, mug of coffee in one hand and cheese in the other.

“No matter how you slice it,” Flynn giggled into his coffee, “This cheese is really gouda,”

Tandred stifled a laugh, lobbing an olive at Flynn’s head, “No more, Flynn…” his cheeks rosy from the cool breeze coming off the water.

“Okay, okay,” Flynn grabbed the olive from where it landed in his lap, “I can tell you’re getting fetta’d up with these jokes,” and popped the olive in his mouth.

Mathias sighed but grinned, “Any more, and you’ll get more than an olive lobbed at your head, Flynn,”

“But O’love the food puns,” Flynn sniggered, dodging the cube of cheese Mathias threw at his face, successfully catching it in his mouth with a little manuvvering.

“You’re incorrigible,” Mathias grabbed some meat from the platters, “I didn’t know this place was here, it’s a great view,”

“Great company too,” Flynn raised his mug, saluting his dining companions, “In lieu of booze, cheers, mates.”.

“Here, here,” Tandred raised his mug in offering, Mathias raising his with a solemn, “Absent Friends.”.

Flynn blinked but tapped his mug to the others before taking a quiet sip, eyes downcast, “And to those who are here, now,” his eyes met Mathias’ as he placed his mug on the table, he stood up and rounded the table to sit next to the Spymaster.

“Flynn,” Tandred quietly warned, but Mathias stopped any further talk with a hand, turning to the ex-pirate.

“You’re correct, Flynn,” Mathias started, shifting to allow the man more room, pressing his thigh up against Tandred’s in the move, “We’re all here now, and I apologise for making you both wait so long.”.

“Why did you wait?” Flynn asked, “Tand’ told me that you overheard our conversation after you left the Inn, why didn’t you come to me before this?”.

Mathias sighed, ‘In for a penny…’ he thought and began, “I left things to chance with you, and by the time I thought I could make you understand how I felt...Tandred came back from the dead, so to speak. I knew you two were together, I saw you in that rainstorm a month ago, and I was so happy for you, but I felt...left out...you disappeared on me, Flynn.”.

“No, that’s…” Flynn interrupted, but Mathias held his hand up, “Please, let me finish.” Flynn nodded.

“I thought I’d missed my chance. Then I woke up in your arms, but it wasn’t me - it was Tandred.” Shaw shook his head, looking at Flynn, “It’s strange, seeing your body, your face, loving someone else, getting love in return, and not feeling like you’ve been cheated. I’m not sure what’s more confusing - you being with the person in a different body, or not being with the body of the person you love.”.

“I hadn’t thought of it like that,” Flynn said, taking Mathias’ hand in his.

“When I overheard you two talk of wanting me, not just my body, but _me_ , I panicked. But now...now, I’m ready.”.

Flynn looked down at their intertwined fingers, “Tides, I’ve missed holding these hands.” He looked up, catching Tandred’s eyes over Mathias’s shoulder, then met the blue eyes of the Spymaster, “I’ve missed _you_ , Mathias.”.

Carefully, slowly, Flynn kept Mathias’ gaze, leaning in to brush his lips gently on the man’s cheek, a soft peck, another one on his golden moustache, another one against his lips. 

Mathias sighed gently, closing his eyes, returning the kiss, and he felt Tandred’s hand come to rest on his shoulder even as his hand closed on Flynn’s cheek, opening his lips to allow Flynn entrance.

They kissed for long moments, Tandred present at his back watching them, rubbing small circles into his shoulder, “That’s a pretty picture,” he whispered in Mathias’s ear, giving it a quick kiss, “However, if we keep this up, they’ll end up kicking us out for public indecency,”.

Flynn pulled back slowly, opening his eyes and watched Mathias return to reality, “We have a cosy fire and some imported whiskey back at our place, interested?”.

Mathias grinned, “I'll be more impressed if you can make it back without another pun.”.

Tandred slid out of the bench, holding his hand out to Mathias to help him, “It’s no use, he’s a hopeless cause,” the Proudmoore grinned, green eyes flashed with wickedness, “But it’s fun to make him suffer.”.

“Now, now,” Flynn struggled out from the bench, cushions sliding to the floor as he stood and sidled up to the redhead, “Don’t be giving him ideas, Tand’.” 

Mathias grinned, “I’m sure you have a way of keeping his mouth occupied?”.

Those green eyes trained themselves on Shaw, and he felt himself shiver from their intent, Tandred speaking with a wicked grin, “You have no idea,”.


	12. Fairy Tale (Mentioned Shaw/VanCleef - Mentioned Flynn/Tandred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We go three weeks back in time - to where Mathias has seen Tandred and Flynn together. Not a very happy beginning, but hope is still in his heart.

3 Weeks Prior

‘Many years ago, when Stormwind was being built, a redhead and a raven haired youth fell in love. They caroused across the rooftops at dusk, watched the stars all night, talking, kissing, and dreaming of the future until dawn huffed the pinpoints of light out one by one.

As the years passed, they became men, and with it, they lost their innocent explorations throughout the nights. The raven haired man was accused of regicide, the red haired man tried his best to redeem his lover, but they fell apart, one to a life of vengeance, one to a life of shadows.

The months forced them apart, and ended in bloodshed, the redhead forced to kill his raven haired lover, and never again did he love, for his heart was stabbed with the poison of loss that would never heal.’

Mathias woke up in a sweat, words echoing like a fairytale in his head, a fairy tale with no happy ending.

Rain had always played havoc with his dreams, and having been caught in the rainstorm a week ago, seeing Fairwind and the surviving Proudmoore son together, had prompted this train of thought.

Shaw knew with time that he would eventually heal, the poison of loss had long since left his system, and with it came a sense of longing since he saw a pair of laughing blue eyes, that voice calling him ‘mate’, or ‘love’. 

Frustrated, he kicked the blankets off and sat up, legs over the edge of the bed. A large patch of moonlight fell on the floor from the porthole near his bookcase, and he padded over with bare feet and stood in it, peering out at the clear sky.

Closing his eyes, Mathias took a deep breath and raised both hands above his head in a slow stretch, holding the pose as he let his muscles relax into the movement. The Spymaster moved with intent, eyes closed, and moonlight playing over his bare chest, muscles slick from sweat. His breath evened out, and he finished his final asana, moving to his small kitchen to fill a glass with water and towel the sweat from his body.

Maybe one day he could ease the longing that had eaten away at his heart, retire, settle down. But his duty was to his King, to Stormwind, to The Alliance, and as long as there was war, he didn’t think he’d have a chance to love again.


	13. Graveyard Shift (Flynn/Shaw - Mentioned Flynn/Tandred/Shaw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well - 13 chapters and we've made it to the juicy stuff. 
> 
> We find Shaw alone only hours after the trio had dinner together because Wyrmbane calls Shaw in for an essential mission (regardless of his curse), and Flynn finds him just before his replacement agent arrives to relieve him, making sure that Mathias knows where he belongs.

Graveyard shift.

“I thought I might find you here.”

Of course Flynn would find him here. “Quiet.” Shaw snapped in a hushed tone, putting his hand over Flynn’s mouth. 

The ex-pirate nodded, and Mathias lowered his hand, “Okay, why are we being quiet?” he whispered.

“Cause you’d wake the dead normally, and I don’t want to take that chance, especially after this curse is seemingly permanent.” Mathias replied, peering around the rock he was situated behind, he had been stationed here for the past two hours, there was a target in the area, and until Alliance Champions got their summons, he had to keep an eye on the area, "I have been stationed here to keep an eye on a situation, and if you make too much noise, you'll draw attention to my location."

“That’s only cause you haven’t come over to our place yet, love.” Flynn patted his arm, moving his hand lower to rest on his hip.

“Wyrmbane called me for this last second, you know that. I couldn't get out of it.” the Spymaster sighed, placing his hand on Flynn’s before it could stray lower.

“But he knows what our situation is, why did he call you in?”

“All other operatives are busy with other assignments.”

“And this couldn’t wait?”

“If Wyrmbane tells me to do something, i have to do it. I’m not here on a holiday.” Mathias had been readily reminded of his curse by the High Commander, and how he’d already missed a full week of work.

“Fair enough, mate. Just I was really looking forward to getting my hands on you, Tand’s looking forward to it too.” Flynn whispered in his ear, drawing the lobe between his lips, and Shaw shivered.

“You know I’d be there if I could.” Mathias breathed.

“Yeah, I know. When you gettin off?” Flynn tried to move his hand lower, but was stopped by Mathias grasping his hand.

“I’ll be relieved in an hour.” Mathias allowed the ex-pirate.

“Can I come and collect you from Wyrmbane then?”

Shaw shook his head, “No, I’ll come to yours.”

“Are you sure you’ll show?” Flynn lowered his head, breathing hard over his neck, raising goose-flesh in it's wake.

“I’d already be there if it weren’t for Wyrmbane, I told you.” Mathias shivered, closing his eyes for a second, trying to get control of himself again.

“Hey Shaw?” Flynn mouthed at his neck.

“Yeah?”

“How ‘bout a kiss? Make sure I get back home safely and all?” 

“Wait,” Mathias twisted out of the Captains’ grip, moving behind him before Flynn had a chance to turn around.

“Huh?” Flynn went to turn around to face Mathias, but the spy was too quick and held him fast, pushing him up against the tree. “Flynn, be quiet, or this’ll be over really, really fast.”

“Okay, being quiet. Not another peep.” Flynn laughed quietly, his face was up against the rough bark as he felt Mathias’ hand at his belt, undoing the laces quickly and efficiently.

Shaw’s long fingers reached in and grabbed at his length, pulling it out, exposing it to the cold night air. Flynn breathed in at the shock, then moaned when the cold was eased by warm fingers around the girth of his cock as Mathias gently stroked him to full hardness.

Mathias was pressed against his back, Flynn could feel his erection through the leather of their pants, and pushed back only to have the hand around him tighten in warning, “Stay still, and don’t make a sound,” the rouge whispered, muscles tense, Flynn’s ears perked up, hearing a snapping twig nearby.

The two men stilled, Flynn trying to control his breathing, Mathias pressed against his back hard, breath warm on his neck, lips on his earlobe. Then the man behind relaxed, “Rabbit,” he said, starting stroking Flynn’s cock with renewed vigour, it was weeping from the tip, dripping to the ground below, and when Mathias swiped his thumb across the tip, Flynn stuffed his fist in his mouth. All Flynn could smell was Tandred,it was everywhere, and it was driving him mad.

Mathias latched onto Flynn’s neck sucking a bruise into his flesh, speeding the movement of his hand, Flynn let out a long low moan into his fist as he twitched and pulsed in the spy’s hand, body going taut for long moments, then relaxing all at once. He let out a small relieved sigh, pressing his forehead against the tree before him, feeling Mathias struggle to stop grinding behind him, but he did, with a lost groan.

“You should head back,” Mathias bit out, stepping away that took all his willpower, “I’ll be along shortly,”.

Flynn turned around, leaning back against the tree, taking in Mathias’ dishevelled look. His blue eyes were blown wide, his hands fisted by his side, and long cock tenting obscenely in his pants. If Flynn had not come moments ago, that view alone would have done him in.

Flynn nodded, a sly smile on his lips, “Are you sure you’ll be able to get back in your condition?”

“My replacement will be here in five minutes, and I’d like to _not_ to greet them in this current state,” Mathias forced out, trying to adjust himself in his pants, and Flynn sniggered at the way he held himself.

“Let me help,” Flynn offered, pushing Shaw’s hands away and gently adjusting Shaw’s hard cock in his leathers to make it less conspicuous to others, “There, Tand’ always had this problem, guess you haven’t had the time to get used to it, huh?”/

“Thanks for that visual image, Flynn,” Mathias sighed, but smiled as Flynn moved away, saluting with two fingers as he turned and walked down the dirt path.

Shaw was able to calm himself just moments before his replacement showed at his side, so he left silently for the quiet town in the distance, headed to the only place he wanted to be. Hopefully they’d not started without him.


	14. Sleepover - Flynn/Tandred/Shaw

Sleep Over

Shaw approached the closed door, there was soft light coming from underneath the frame, and the murmur of soft voices. He paused for a moment with his ear to the door to listen to what was happening on the other side.

“Then he flipped us around, pushed me against the tree, and took me out of my pants and basically fisted my cock, nothin like it mate...it was all I could do to not make a noise, then the bugger stopped. He _stopped_ \- a twig snapped nearby, but it was a bloody rabbit. I thought we were caught, but then he sucked this onto my neck, and I couldn’t help it Tand, I came, Tand, he was so hard inside his pants,”

Flynn telling Tandred about what had just occurred, Shaw could hear the soft sounds of kissing, then Flynn’s loud moan broke the quietness.

Grinning cheekily to himself, Mathias rapped his knuckles on the door, then schooled his face to a neutral expression, watching as Tandred opened the door, still in his body, shirtless and shoeless, and his breath caught in his throat. It might have been a bit narcissist of him to think of this man infront of him as desirable, but tandred had made his body his own, and there was very little of Shaw left in his relaxed stance.

“Mathias!” Tandred greeted, smiling, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside before closing the door behind him, “I’m very glad you came, I was hoping you’d show up.”

“Well, Fairwind came and found me while I was on a mission,” Shaw glared at the auburn haired man, receiving a happy grin in response, not apologetic in the slightest, “Made sure that I was going to come and visit you as soon as I got off.”

“And have you?” Tandred asked, moving a little closer to the other, a finger on Shaw’s collarbone, looking him up and down.

“Have I what?” Mathias asked, curious, but not moving away from the touch.

“Got off?”

Flynn sniggered and moaned at the same time, making both Tandred and Mathias look over at him in alarm, “I have, but he hasn’t yet,” Flynn pointed to Shaw, and Tandred’s gaze was on him in an instant.

“I think we should fix that, don’t you, Mathias?” Piercing green eyes held his as Tandred leaned in closer, cupping the back of his head with one hand, reaching out to Flynn with the other, “Come here, Flynn,”.

Mathias had kissed Tandred previously, but the way Tandred took control of their kiss stole his breath, lips pressed his hard, tongue invading his mouth, and he could only wrap his arms around Tandred and hold on. He felt Flynn’s larger hand come up and cup his cheek from where he was standing behind Tandred, “Oh, that’s gorgeous,” Flynn whispered, “When will I get a go?”

Tandred pulled back, watching as Shaw’s eyes opened and his gaze met Flynns, his cheeks reddening further before he reached past Tandred’s body and clasped Flynns chin, pulling him into a deep kiss, full of lips and tongue, teeth clashing as each tried to deepen the kiss further. Tandred stepped out from between the two, moving to place Mathias between them.

Flynn moaned deeply, and Mathias answered in kind, the Spymaster could feel their excitement from both sides, rutting up against him in a dual assault.

“Tandred,” Mathias gasped as he felt his cock wake up in response to the grinding from both sides, “Flynn, please,”

“I think our lover is getting a bit too overstimulated,” he breathed to Tandred, who mouthed up the spy’s jaw gently, his hands moving down his torso, feeling his way until he got to the laces of his pants, undoing them to free the hard and weeping erection.

“I think we should do something about that, right Captain?” Flynn dropped to his knees, Tandred copying his motion so they were both in front of the blonde Shaw.

“Oh tides,” Mathias breathed looking down at the pair, before Tandred took his length in his mouth and suckled gently, and Flynn leaned forward to kiss at his lips where they were stretched around the girth, “You are evil, Tand’,”.

Tandred pulled of with a quiet moan of loss, and Flynn took his place, swallowing the cock in one movement, his nose buried in Shaws blonde curls at the base, “I should be evil, I know this body well,” Tandred grinned, lowering his head, licking gently at the furred sac below Flynn’s chin, “I know it’s triggers,” he put two fingers in this mouth, sucking them wet, removing them to trail over his taint and between his cheeks, “I know it’s limits,”, Tandred circled the tight entrance with wet fingers, “And I know how hard you’ll be able to take it ‘til you scream and beg for release.”.

Mathias groaned, fisting Flynn’s darker locks, panting as blue eyes met blue, and squeezed his eyes shut, “If you keep going, this will be over insanely fast,” he breathed.

Tandred kept his fingers circling while his head came back level with Flynn’s placing a wet kiss on the man’s cheek, “What do you think, Flynn? Should we stop?”.

Flynn shook his head, earning a moan from Shaw above, “Looks like you’re not getting out of this easily, Master Shaw,” Tandred smiled, pressing a finger in to the slick entrance, earning a loud groan from above, and then an answering groan from Flynn next to him as Mathias tensed and pulsed into the ex-pirates’ mouth, hands white-kuckled in his hair, his body doubling over in pleasure, eyes clenched shut and groaning out for breath.

Tandred eased his finger out, gentling Shaw through is aftershocks with a gentle hand rubbing his flank, gazing up at the bleary eyed blonde as he fought for composure, “And that’s just the start of what we’re gonna put you through tonight,” Tandred promised, which earned him another moan, and Flynn sighed happily, licking his lips from Shaw’s release, his pants tented and obvious as he palmed himself through the cloth.

“You are both evil,” Mathias sighed, moving over to the bed, dragging an aroused Flynn behind him, Tandred following at a more sedate pace, “You’ll get yours, Tand...I know that body as much as you know this one, more than you’ve played around with Flynn here.”, Mathias eyed the redhead up and down, pointedly looking at Tandred’s bare torso and tented pants, before pushing Flynn down on his back and straddling the man’s ankles.

“Now, if you could get up here and find a way to keep this pirate busy, I’d be much obliged,” Mathias made quick work of Flynn’s pants, removing them as Tandred got rid of his own, climbing on the bed above Flynn’s head as the auburn haired man grinned at both of them like all his Winter Veils had come at once.

With one smooth move, Mathias swallowed Flynn’s cock to the hilt, burying his nose in dark curls at the base, humming with satisfaction, it had been many years but for the last week he had been craving this. Tandred, similarly, fed his thick length into Flynn’s mouth, satisfied with shallow thrusts while the man below got used to the odd angle.

“You’re so good at that, love,” Tandred sighed, cupping Flynn’s chin and caressing his neck, moving his hands down his torso, over his wide chest and furred stomach, touching Shaw’s bearded cheek, tracing the lips stretched wide around the mans’ cock.

“You were right the other day,” he said to Shaw who opened his eyes to watch him, his eyebrow raised in question, “It’s weird watching my body make out with my lover,”.

Shaw sucked Flynn hard, making him moan around Tandred’s cock before stopping, eyeing Tandred before correcting, “Our lover,”. Mathias’ voice was husky and bruised, and he wasted no time by devouring Flynn’s wet and leaking cock back into his mouth, watching Tandred while he did so.

“How could I forget, our lover,” Tandred whispered, lowering his body down to rest his cheek next to where Mathias was sucking and licking, earning a desperate moan from Flynn who doubled his efforts on Tandred, his arms coming up and around the man’s torso, holding the Proudmoore against him, “Mind if I…”

Mathias pulled off, allowing Tandred to take control, watching hungrily as his tongue traced around the thick head, before moving forward and kissing Tandred around Flynn’s cock. Flynn himself gave a high broken moan as they dueled around him, fighting each other with their tongues to try and draw him to their mouths before shaking hard with his release, his fingers scrabbling for purchase on Tandred’s sides, panting harshly through his nose while sucking frantically at his erection.

“Oh Tides, Shaw,” Tandred leaned forward, sharing Flynn’s release with his own body, tasting his lover, their lover, before coming into Flynn’s hot mouth himself, watching Mathias look at the pair smugly, licking his own lips of Flynn’s release.

“Let me…”Mathias said, leaning forward as Tandred moved to lay down beside Flynn to capture Flynn’s lips with his, sharing the taste of his lovers with the pirate, moaning as he did, knowing it was Flynn and his own body he was tasting, and he couldn’t wait to do this when they were all in the correct bodies.

Flynn sighed happily, blinking up at Mathias, “Our lover, huh?” he grinned, “I’m glad you’re here Mathias,” he stroked the golden facial hair, kissing him gently, “I’ve waited a long time for you,”.

Tandred moved Shaw between them on the bed, spooning the man from behind, Flynn facing him and offering small kisses, “I’m so happy you’ve joined us, Mathias,” Tandred whispered in his ear.

Mathias nodded, not knowing what to say to their tenderness, just allowing himself to be between them, and with them until their soft snores and sleep mumbles were all he could hear, then he allowed himself to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following this series this far - We're almost halfway through - chapter 15 will be posted tomorrow.
> 
> I'm taking a few days off to gather my wits (this chapter took me 3 days to write) and to get rid of a migraine. I'll be writing still, but it may not be posted as regularly - we still need to get Shaw and Tandred back into their own bodies before I can stop.


	15. Coffee Shop - Flynn/Tandred/Shaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Good Old Feelings - with puppies

Coffee Shop

“So the coffee is supposed to be good,” Mathias told tgandred while the pair followed Flynn through Hook Point.

“He’s really on a coffee kick at the moment,” Tandred said, “First Cupola Cafe the other night, now this new place - guess he really likes the _atmosphere_ ,” he received a laugh in response.

“You’re both going to be surprised,” Flynn sang as they rounded a corner and dodged three Boralus guards on horseback.

The trio wandered downhill, listening to the hooves on the cobbled path, the noise of the auctioneers on one side, of the road, the chatter of avid readers meeting their favourite author on the other. Flags were strung on rope from one building to another, and Flynn linked arms with Mathias and Tandred as he walked with a grin on his face.

“Flynn!” A shrill shout came from behind a rope fence, and Shaw spotted a pink haired gnome, patting a purple arcane minion, “It’s been so long! How’ve you been?”

Flynn extracted himself out of lover’s grasp and went over to talk to the gnome, “Aw you know, Tizzy, bit o’ this, bit o’that. Trying not to get into too much trouble,” Flynn petted the arcane minion, and it stretches its arms out towards him, “Manapoof is happy today,”

“He’s always happy to see you Flynn,” Tizzy replied, “You bring it the best mana buns in Boralus.”

“Speaking of which, Tandred?” Shaw came forward handing the paper-wrapped parcel to the gnome, he’d still not transferred back to his body, “Mind if we go see the pups?”

Tizzy waved them in, “Please do, they get lonely by themselves.”

Flynn walked inside, with Tandred and Mathias behind him, and the two men just stopped.

Dogs everywhere.

“You’re not allergic?” Shaw muttered to Tandred, and the redhead man shook his head.

“Are you?”

“No, thank-goodness.” 

Flynn gave a whistle and Shaw and Tandred watched in horrified glee as all dogs and pups in the room made a beeline to the man, knocked him off his feet, and piled on top of him, licking and yapping happily.

Tandred stood horrified, “It’s like something from a nightmare,” he said quietly looking at Flynn laugh and try to pat all the canines around him at the same time, “He kept talking about someone called ‘Sir Steve’, and I was about to knock him on his arse for making me jealous, when he told me it was one of the pups here. He laughed at me and called me a “daft fool’.”

“He told me we were going to the best coffee house in Boralus,” Mathias said, “He said that Bishop had the best store in Kul Tiras, and begged me to come along.” Shaw frowned, “Bishop is a dog, isn’t he?”

“I’m afraid so,” Tandred said, watching Flynn arrange three cushions on the floor, and wave them over. “We’re being summoned.”

The two men walked over and obediently sat on the cushions offered, and almost immediately, dogs piled into their laps, licking faces and hands, stepping on sensitive places, and yapping happily.

“These pups don’t have homes,” Flynn said sadly as he petted a little pug, “I stop by once a week to help out, and I thought it might be nice to bring you along to share it with me,” Flynn’s eyes were hopeful as he looked at Mathias and Tandred in turn.

“It’s wonderful, love,” Tandred smiled, petting the dog on Flynn’s lap, earning a pouting whine from the dog in his own.

Mathias nodded in agreement, “Much better than coffee,”.

“You mean that?” Flynn asked, watching as his two companions nodded.

“These dogs have lost their homes, and you’ve come to give them some love,” Mathias said, petting yet _another_ dog, he didn’t like dogs much before this visit, “That’s a noble act in anyone’s eyes.”

Tandred nodded, “You know what I think of acts of kindness, Flynn,” his green eyes sparkling.

Flynn shook his head, “No idea, mate, and really, it’s not that much of a big deal.”

“He’s being all shy about it now,” Tandred giggled, earning a glare from Flynn, “Kindness should be rewarded, shouldn’t it, Mathias,” receiving a nod from the blonde sitting next to him on a ratty old red cushion.

“I think Flynn deserves a nice _big_ reward for all his work with animals,” Shaw whispered, leaning over towards Flynn, rubbing suggestively down the man’s arm.

“Um,” Flynn gave them both a desperate look, “Please not here...can we...after?”

Mathias took pity on him, “Yes, apologies,” he kept petting the pup in his lap that had all but fallen asleep, “Looks like we’re here for the long term today then?

“It’ll be lunch time for them soon, then we can head off and get some lunch of our own just up the road,” Flynn grinned, “Then I’m more than happy to accept my reward.”


	16. Amusement Park - (Flynn/Shaw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to urban dictionary, an ‘amusement park ride’ is also known as a ‘wild multifaceted sexual encounter’

Amusement Park

“No.”

“Aw c’mon, it’ll be fun.” Flynn tried, poking Shaw in the side, trying to get a smile, but Mathias arms were crossed tightly across his bare chest.

“That doesn’t look like fun. It looks like pain.” The spy said, looking pointedly at the object in Flynn's hand, pointing black in the fire light, “If it’s so much fun, why don’t YOU do it?”

“Who says I haven’t?” Flynn said with a coy grin.

“What? When?” Mathias stopped, if Flynn had already done it...

“Last night.” Flynn said, caressing the phallic object suggestively with both hands, one holding the flared base and one around the smooth shaft.

“But I didn’t get home til eleven bells.” Shaw protested, surely Flynn couldn’t have done it alone.

“Exactly.” 

“Tandred was with his family last night.” Mathias knew that Tandred was having dinner with his family, so he must have done it solo.

“Exactly.”

“You did it by yourself?” Mathias damned his cock from where it twitched in his dark blond curls.

“Yup.”

“And now you want to try it on me?” Mathias asked, eyes wide and unbelieving.

“Yup.”

“Will you stop giving me one word answers?” The spy snapped, frowning as Flynn came a step closer.

“Okay.” Flynn grinned, running the tip of the phallus down his chest.

“Fairwind!”

“Okay, okay, I was curious that’s all...you seem to have a bit of trouble letting go when the focus is on you, and I just thought this would help, that’s all.” Flynn stepped back, taking the tease of the object with him, and Mathias missed it instantly.

“How would it help? The focus will still be on me.”

“But it won’t be all down there in your business. I’ll be up here...and this," Flynn stroked the metal object again, "and my hand will be down there.”

“You’re not going to let this go are you?”

“Nup."

Shaw glared at Flynn.

“It’ll be wild, Mattie, like a rollercoaster.”

“The ride at the Darkmoon Faire?” Mathias was confused. How did getting fucked with a metal dick equal an amusement park ride.

“Yeah, but better.” Flynn promised.

“How is this better?”

“There’s no line. And you can ride as long as you want.”

“Flynn…”

“Look, just hold it, feel it.” Flynn pressed the phallic object to Mathias’ hands, who held it gingerly, and then surprised by the weight, curled his first around it really feeling the heft.

“It’s made of metal, there’s no give." Mathias went to hand it back but Flynn wouldn't take it.

“Not just any metal...gilded storm silver," the pirate said proudly, "It's reactive to temperature too, so you can put it on ice, and it’ll be as cold as a Forsaken’s dingdong, or put it near a fire and it’ll be like a fire mage’s spell.”

“Neither of those things sound overly appealing,” Shaw made a face.

“Trust me...I used it last night cold?" Flynn waggled his eyebrows suggestive, "Say...ever had a dry orgasm?”

“A what?” 

“That’d be a no then," Flynn grinned, crowding into Shaw’s space, pressing his bulk against the spy’s front. 

“Flynn,” Mathias rubbed his temple with one hand.

“Tand’ will be home shortly, I’d like to do this with you before he gets back.”

“If we do this, there will be no jokes afterwards, got it?”

“My lips are sealed.” Flynn made a zipping motion and pretended to throw away an imaginary key.

“I mean it.” Mathias warned, brandishing the phallic like a threat.

“Of course, Mattie, it’ll be our dirty little secret. Promise.”

“Okay what do i need to do?”

“First you need to relax.”

“You’re not helping.”

“Here, lay down, close your eyes, just let me, yeah, you like it when I do this yeah?

Shaw breathed out, allowing Flynn to touch him, all fingers and smooth palms up his thighs, and he moaned from the touch.

“Oh yeah,” Flynn breathed, moving his hands to either side of his hardening dick, smoothing the hair and patting the blonde curls down. Mathias looked down at Flynn’s motions and noticed with the hair pressed down, he looked bigger, and he gasped, “Tands’ always been a bit of a show off in the dick department, does that feel good?

Mathias nodded, “Yeah, it does..looks good too.”

Flynn uncorked a small bottle on the table beside the bed, “Okay, I'm going to put some oil on my fingers now.”

“You don't have to talk me through it.” Mathias muttered, but let his head drop back to the bed, closing his eyes and simply enjoying Flynn’s touch.

“It's okay luv, I got you.” Flynn whispered, a slick finger was exploring behind his balls, and when Mathias groaned when he stroked over his entrance, Flynn grinned widely, “That’s right, just gently,”

“Does Tandred also mention you talk too much?” Shaw asked, throwing an arm over his eyes, he felt so bare laying like this, at the whim and control of Flynn above him, stroking now two fingers across his sensitive flesh, lightly dipping in before leaving entirely. It was maddening in the best of ways, and Shaw growled in need.

“He loves it when I get gentle and soft with him,” Flynn said quietly, pushing a single digit inside, easing the way with oil, “He loves it warm, and fluffy, and dragged out until there’s no more hard lines anywhere, just pleasure and desire and _us_.”

Mathias had an iron grip on the metal phallus while Flynn gently stretched him, the pirate’s soft voice and touch easing his voice from barely a whisper to loud moans as his body was played.

“Hmm, that’s a delicious sight there,” Flynn said, licking his weeping cock from where it was leaking on his stomach, and Shaw moaned loudly, his arm uncovering his eyes, and making eye contact with the other man.

“Do it.” Mathias growled, canting his hips and pushing down on where Flynn now had three fingers pushing oil into his hole, pushing the now warm phallus into Flynn’s face in impatience. “ _Do it_ ”.

“I love how impatient you are right now, Mathias,” Flynn took the metal dick and oiled it up with his spare hand, positioning it at his entrance, he paused, “You might want to breathe for a moment,”

“I won’t break, Flynn,” Mathias said quietly, pushing back greedily back into Flynn’s hand.

Flynn beamed, pressing in gently, watching the man below for any signs of discomfort, one hand slowly pushing the metal dick in, one hand comforting on his stomach, petting and stroking gently in contrast to Shaw’s harsh pants.

Flynn set a slow but deep pace, fucking Shaw with the gilded storm silver phallus, and sliding easily with oil. 

“You’re taking this so deliciously, Mathias,” Flynn whispered, watching the dildo slide in and out, “Your hole is so stretched, it’s pink and slick,” Shaw moaned loudly at the image that conjured in his mind, listening to Flynn’s filthy words goading him to the edge quicker than Flynn had wanted him to.

“Flynn,” Mathias moaned, Flynn could see his hole contract around the phallus gliding in and out, and he came across his furred chest, untouched, howling his release with a broken voice, panting and twitching on the bed while Flynn slowed his movement with the dildo, but didn’t stop.

Shaw breathed out heavily, looking up at Flynn with bleary eyes and a goofy smile on his face, “Wow, that was…” he moaned suddenly as Flynn changed the angle of the phallus he was pressing into Mathias, angling it up to his his prostate softly but consistently, “Flynn…”.

“S’okay Mattie, just ride it,” Flynn crooned, bending over and licking up Shaw’s spent and softening cock, “Let it happen,”.

Mathias cried out, overstimulated, he panted heavily, trying to scoot away, but Flynn put a heavy arm across his belly stopping him from moving, “Don’t fight it,” he mouthed at the cock at his lips, licking up the cooling release stuck in the hair, “You’re close, just let it…”.

Flynn pressed in with the dildo, sucking Shaw’s half hard cock into his mouth, caressing his balls, and the man’s body shuddered, spasming on the bed as his cock pulsed and hole clenched _hard_ his mouth opened in a scream but nothing came out, pleasure hazed around him for long blissed out moments where he was nothing but the sum of his lust, and he collapsed to the bed, passed out.

Flynn gave a huff of amusement, and slowly, gently, eased the metal phallus from his oversensitive hole, cleaned him with a warm cloth carefully, and laid down beside him on the bed, covering both of them with a blanket to wait Shaw to come to.

While Mathias was dozing, Flynn brushed the long hair from his face, looking at the face of his first lover, Tandred, but knowing it was Shaw inside, gave Flynn pause. Logically, he was here with Mathias, having wanted him for a longer time than he and Tandred were together, and he knew this body so well. 

Flynn worried for the day when his lovers would be back in their original bodies. Would Mathias still want him, would he still want Tandred? Was he only using them to get his body back? Flynn caressed his lover’s cheek, imagining what it would feel like to have Mathias wake up and those green eyes trained on him instead of the blue he was cursed with now. 

Gently, Flynn pressed butterfly-soft kissed Mathias' eyelids, to his cheeks, to his forehead and finally his lips, wanting Mathias to be in his body with all his being, he couldn’t imagine being denied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on writing a fic about the trio at the Darkmoon Faire, that didn't quite work out.


	17. Parade - (Flynn/Tandred/Shaw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the up-coming World of Warcraft in-game content - Midsummer Festival. Go check it out and get yourself some Firey Festival Brew!

Parade

Lanterns hung around the marketplace, golden and bright in the evening air, and Shaw felt a pang of nostalgia. The last time he’d partaken of Midsummer was back in Stormwind after Deathwing had been released upon the world. Nothing could get the Alliance down however, and if the bonfires around each continent were any indication, neither could it get down the Horde. At least they had this holiday to celebrate life.

His companions watched in awe as revellers danced with brightly coloured ribbons around a large wooden pole in the clearing, lights danced in their eyes as flaming torches were tossed around and brave party-goers would catch them, their friends cheering them on as they received their rewards from the various vendors.

“That looks amazing,” Flynn said under his breath to Shaw as he watched one of the winners place a crown of flames upon their head, red and yellow glow not singeing their hair in the least, “How do I get one of those?”.

Tandred spoke up first, “I’d rather some of that food,” he pointed to the food that was on display on a nearby cart, “Is that _marshmallow_?” And promptly wandered towards the cart.

“Oh yeah, that looks good too,” Flynn said, following the redhead, forgetting about the flaming crown.

Mathias sighed with a smile, he’d been through years and years of the Midsummer Fire Festival, but seeing Flynn and Tandred enjoying it for the first time, gave him some of the excitement back. Walking over to the pair who were ogling the food, he purchased three mugs of Firey Festival Brew, and surprised the others with it, “Come with me,” he told them after they’d purchased their own food, Elderberry Pie, Fire Toasted Buns and Midsummer Sausages.

Shaw led the pair to a ledge, where they sat and overlooked the square, toasting to the summer solstice, and watching the parade below, a variety of Alliance races marching with banners, carts with totems, and Shaw even spied a rickety made Frost Lord Ahune amongst the carts being dragged by brightly coloured donkeys. 

Flynn took a long draught from his mug, and Mathias had to quickly warn him to face forward before he let forth a belch in a spout of flame as Tandred yelled, and Flynn laughed heartily and took another drink, much to Shaw’s delight.

As the parade dwindled down, Shaw handed the two of his lovers a small card, each with their name and new title _’The Flame Warden’_ ’ scribed in gilded calligraphy and flame illustrations.

Tandred gave him a shy smile and a quiet thankyou, while Flynn gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek before sitting forward and belching out another spout of flame.


	18. Dance - (Flynn/Tandred)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based before Chapter 4, probably a chapter 3.5 or something, before Tandred and Shaw swap bodies. It was a nice prompt to go back to when it was just Tandred/Flynn.

Dance

The rooftop tiles were slippery in the Boralus drizzle, but that didn’t stop Shaw from treading with sure footing across another building, his target moving underneath the eaves before him on the ground, before heading into an inn and out of the Spymasters’ sight.

Shaw flicked his collar up against the cold rain, and he sighed, stuck in the elements wasn’t new to him whilst on a mission, but it wasn’t his favourite thing to do these days, especially when the wind kicked up from the harbour bringing with it a chill that shook him to his bones. Moving down into the valley between the ridges gave him some relief from the wind, and he was able to keep his eye on the door of the inn. 

As Shaw watched, he saw two familiar figures leave the inn, one stopping with their face to the sky, eyes closed and arms out in welcome to the rain, their friend stopping to laugh and tackle the man before taking him in an embrace to start dancing, one hand on a hip, one hand on their shoulder. The man opened his eyes and briefly caught sight of Shaw, if the slight smile headed his way was any indication, and embraced the other man in front of him, auburn hair darkening in the drizzle, dancing along with his partner to the lively music from the inn.

Mathias smiled, there were times he missed the companionship of another, but his friendship with Fairwind gave him some contentment during this posting, being so far from home. He couldn’t even be angry at Tandred Proudmoore who had been discovered alive from finding a relationship with the pirate - he’d not taken his chance when he could have, but their friendship meant more than not having Fairwind at all.

Somewhere in his rumination, Shaw noticed his target leaving the inn, and with one last look back at the pair dancing slowly in the rain, in their own world, made to follow his mission goal once more.


	19. Mutual Support (Tandred/Self - Mentioned Tandred/Shaw - Mentioned Tandred/Flynn

Mutual Support

It wasn’t often that Tandred got a moment to himself - between his duties to his family and Kul Tiras, his new captaincy on _Tiffin’s Melody_ , and how the body he was currently inhabiting not actually belonging to him, the few hours alone were a welcome relief. Of course, he’d much rather spend it between his two lovers, but they were both on separate assignments. 

His family had been made aware of the situation that he and Mathias had found themselves in, and while supportive, didn’t really feel comfortable when he joined them for dinner the night before. He couldn’t blame them - Mathias’ green eyes were keen and bright, his face slipping back into neutrality while he wasn’t smiling or laughing at Jaina’s jokes or his mother’s insane tales. He got some weird looks from Derek, but Tandred just looked back, pot meet kettle, he thought.

Moving to his window in the shared apartment he had with Flynn, Tandred sipped his water, looking out over the bay. The sky was dark, bright pinpoints of light in the sky - distant stars slightly covered by the nightly fog that rolled in off the ocean, painting everything an eerie grey. He could see around the bay distant lights, fires in hearths, and the knowledge that other people were out there calmed him somewhat. 

If truth be told, the last four weeks in Mathias’ body had improved his outlook on life, while he was shorter and leaner, he enjoyed having the sharp reflexes that Shaw had trained into his body, into his muscle memory, although there was a more selfish fact that Tandred enjoyed.

When Flynn and himself had decided that they wouldn’t let his appearance affect their physical relationship, he had discovered a whole new range of feelings - pent up lust, desperate cravings to touch, and such sensitive flesh and response to every stimulus. Though Flynn had been cautious at first - he had known Mathias for months, and while wanting the Spymaster, had not actually made his move - he rapidly came around to relieving Tandred’s need for touch and love.

After that first time, which had been incredibly passionate, Flynn allowed himself to see beyond the outer appearance of Mathias, and saw Tandred inside instead. It touched Tandred like nothing else physically, and he had been raw with love and unshed tears at the softness Flynn had shown him in those intimate moments. If nothing else, that would have made him fall for Flynn itself.

Tandred wondered if Mathias had experienced the last few weeks the same way, if he had been unsure of himself physically at first. While a few nights ago they had come together, he had not penetrated Shaw, nor the other way around, and he wondered if that indeed would fix things. He desperately wanted to show the other man how he was loved, not just for his body, and that he was their lover now.

Closing the curtains on the bay, Tandred sat down on the side of the bed, the fire was low in the hearth, heating the room well, and he climbed in between the musty sheets that smelled of their sweat and release. His flaccid cock reacted to the smell, and he gave a small moan, taking himself in hand.

Shaw’s dick was shorter than his own, but thick, he had no foreskin which had made him consider that maybe it was a Mainlander thing, and he had noticed that when he was close to orgasm, his cock would flush a deep red, the head almost purple with need. Where Tandred’s long fingers danced up his own cock on his own body, and Flynn’s hands engulfed his long cock while he was blonde, Shaws hands were stockier, smaller, better suited to delicate work of his work. It made for a brilliant tight grip that shook Tandred’s legs and made his furred balls ache in the best way while he was stroking himself. Shaw’s balls weren’t as sensitive as his own, which was probably a good thing in his line of work, but his arse cheeks were tight and he could bounce a copper off it any day of the week - Tandred couldn’t _wait_ to be back in his body to feast on it.

Gripping the hardening length in one hand, he slid his other hand to the head of his cock to rub and smooth the precum that had leaked out, gasping as he did - Mathias was so responsive - keeping the motion up while he spent minutes gasping and twitching on the bed, before coming over his well defined abdomen with a harsh growl that he couldn’t keep in.

“Fair winds and following seas, ‘til you be back with me, my lovers,” Tandred whispers into the darkening room, praying the Tidemother will hear his prayer before he drifts to sleep.


	20. Confession (Mentioned Flynn/Tandred/Shaw)

Confession

If you had asked Master Mathias Shaw what his goals were for the end of the month, finding a way to return to his own body would not have been the top answer.

It wouldn't have been an answer at all. 

He would have liked to see the end of the war, heading back to Stormwind to retire, to go fishing off the coast of Stranglethorn. It wasn’t to be. War never ended on Azeroth long enough for him to even consider retiring, let alone plan a day away to fish.

These last few days, Mathias had been thinking about how to get his body back - Tandred had a working theory that they needed to have penetrative sex in order to stop whatever curse had been plaguing them. Truth be told, some part of him didn’t want the curse to end - he’d created a place in the lives of Flynn and Tandred, and he didn’t want to upend it by being back to himself.

Mathias hadn’t had time for relationships since becoming leader of SI:7, and he felt it keenly on rare occasions, the inexperience, the longing, the embarrassment. But there was no embarrassment with Flynn or Tandred, and that gave him pause.

Tandred’s blonde hair fell about his face as Mathias looked down at his boots, and he tucked it behind his ear, his fingers inadvertently brushing the full beard the man wore. He had kept it trimmed and neat out of respect for the man, to keep up appearances, and he looked at his hands. The long fingers were tanned, golden hair across his knuckles and up his arms, and he remembered stroking his long uncircumcised cock, having to adjust his hands to allow for the extra length, he wasn’t as wide as he was in his old body, and to touch the head of his penis without the foreskin in place was almost too much. He recalled Tandred threatening him with knowing his body well, and promising to make him scream that night the three of them had finally come together.

They had not done anything more than exchanging blowjobs, and Mathias had rapidly found out that what worked best for him was a slack tongue across his uncovered head, lots of kissing up his length, but what got him off quicker than anything else was Flynn’s blue eyes staring into his soul, seeing _him_. He craved the day he could see Flynn with his own eyes.

He’d come to accept Tandred as well, the man was smart, strong, and kept up with Flynn, diffusing the rashness of the pirate with his patience and humour. Shaw enjoyed conversing with the captain, and although he was in his body, Mathias had come to put aside the awkwardness of loving his own body in favour of loving the man inside.


	21. Proposal (Flynn/Tandred/Shaw)

Proposal

Flynn wasn’t a stupid man.

He’d known that something was going on between Tandred and Mathias, but when questioned, neither of the men would own up to anything untowards. It was grating on his nerves.

When he had first woken up with Shaw in his arms looking like Tandred, his had leapt into his throat...here was the man he’d been craving for the better part of a year, in the body of his current lover. Over the last four weeks, he’d discovered a softer side to the spy, both with his body (inhabited by Tandred), and his mind (in another body). 

Tandred had promptly jumped him when he found out Flynn was harbouring a crush on the redhead, not thinking through the ramifications of when they would swap back to their original selves, but Flynn kept hoping that now Mathias wasn’t bound by physicality, he would come to them easier. And he was correct.

Flynn wasn’t a stupid man.

The first time kissing Mathias, he had almost balked from seeing the blue gaze of Tandred looking back at him, but he could _feel_ the spy behind the gaze, and it had only improved from there. The late night romp in the woods where Shaw had made him see stars behind his eyelids, then the double assault from both Mathias and Tandred had only made him want more.

Flynn knew it was up to him now, to bring all three of them together that wasn’t going to be just for a night, or just until their minds swapped back, he had his doubts in the past, but now, _now_ he could show them both. 

Stepping out of the inn’s warm and noisy air, he followed the steps to his small apartment he shared with Tandred to talk to him about his plan. He knew Tandred wanted the spy as well, if the lust addled whispers and while the captain took him from behind were any indication (Flynn had cum hard that night, caught up in the whispers from Mathias’ mouth where Tandred had woven a spell of carnal need over his entire being while thrusting hard into Flynn’s slick hole, hands wrapped around his torso while he fisted himself off hard - it still made his eyes roll back and moan quietly to this day).

Opening the door, he spied Tandred at the desk in the corner, and Mathias sitting on the corner of the bed. The pair looked up as he entered the room, and he felt himself flush. Maybe it wasn’t up to him to bring the three of them together - looks like they’d done that themselves.

“We wondered where you got to, love,” Tandred said as he stood and embraced Flynn in a hug, “We wanted to talk with you.”

“Oh?” Flynn hugged the man back, and looked over to where Mathias was getting to his feet, “Something good I hope?”

“You could put it that way,” Mathias said quietly, moving to the two of them still hugging, looking over towards Flynn with his blue eyes.

“Mathias and I were talking about how to fix this curse, and we’ve come to an agreement.”

Flynns stomach lurched, this was it. His lovers would be put to rights in their own bodies, and Mathias would leave. While he would be happy to have Tandred back to himself, he’d grown quite fond of the smaller frame on the man,, but he’d be lying to himself if he thought that he wouldn’t miss the spy’s sharp wit and intellect.

“Whatever you’re thinking, no.” Mathias spoke severely, reaching up and cupping Flynn’s jaw in his long fingered hands, “Just hear us out first.”. Flynn nodded, and Mathias dropped his hand to rest on the pirate’s shoulder.

“You know I overheard you and Tandred talking that night after you fed me,” Flynn nodded and Shaw continued, “And you know that night we were all together here, but what you’re not aware of is how we have discussed what is going to happen when this is all over.”

Tandred hugged Flynn tighter to his side, and continued from where Mathias left off, “When things go back to normal, Mathias will be put to work straight away.”

“Wyrmbane already has a mission for me to go to Zuldazar and recon some Horde intel,” Mathias said quietly, “I can’t tell you more than that. I’ll be gone for at least ten days.”

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Flynn asked, “I thought you said you had this all worked out.”

“We do, love,” Tandred stroked Flynn’s hair, Mathias came to join him, putting his arm around Tandred’s shoulder, “And while he’s gone, you and I need to move.”

“Move?” Flynn blinked, “I don’t understand.”

“We’re moving to one of the houses in Mariner’s Row,” Tandred explained, smiling at Flynn’s confused expression, “It’s much too cramped for us here, and I know how much you enjoy the food and inns ther, plus there is room to get one of the pups from Ruff Waters.”

“There is that, but…a dog?” Flynn asked with wide eyes and a big smile, but he was interrupted from further questions by a soft kiss on his cheek, and when he turned to look at Mathias, the man said, “Not just a dog, love,”.

Flynn’s knees almost gave out at the admission, and both men laughed, struggling to help him keep his balance, “You, you mean, you?”.

Mathias nodded, blue eyes smiling at Flynn while Tandred looked on, “Wyrmbane also gave me permission to move my quarters off ship. With you.”

Flynn didn’t know what to say, or how to react, so he simply hugged the two men tightly.

“So how fast can we get you two swapped back into your own bodies?” Flynn asked with a laugh.

“Is now too soon?” Mathias asked, moving to kiss first Flynn, then moving to Tandred to kiss him slower, “I have a mission to execute so I can come back to my lovers.”

Tandred leaned back into the spy’s kiss, listening to Flynn’s breath quickening, “We’ve all the time in the world right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE the next chapter will be them together!!!!


	22. Wedding (Tandred/Shaw) (Flynn on the sidelines)

Wedding

“We've all the time in the world right now,” Tandred whispered as he took Mathias’ lips in another heated kiss, beside them, Flynn was watching with rapt attention, eager to join in, but happy to watch, “And I’d very much like to show you how much I’ve been wanting this, wanting you, since this began.”

Shaw closed his eyes and nodded. He had been stuck in Tandred’s body for the better part of four weeks, and this was the first time he thought he might have a chance at happiness with his two lovers. His body double and himself had agreed upon penetrative sex was the thing most likely to return the two to the correct bodies, and while cavorting behind Flynn’s back about what would happen afterwards wasn’t fair to the pirate, he was looking forward to having both of them again. Properly.

He could feel Flynn's hand on his back, smoothing circles lower and lower til his warm palm came to rest on his buttcheeks, and he moaned lightly into Tandred’s mouth. It wasn’t so strange making out with his own face anymore, it came with certain benefits of knowing exactly how Tandred would react, and he remembered how he promised that he would take advantage of the fact before they swapped back. Now seemed the perfect time to do so. They undressed quickly before embracing each other again.

Turning Tandred towards the bed, he shuffled them both over until Tandred fell with the pressure of the mattress against the back of his knees. The pair tumbled over, Shaw on top, grinning down at the redhead under him.

“Do you remember when you taunted me with knowing this body? How to make me moan and beg for release?” the spy said, and when Tandred nodded, Mathias continued, “I know _this_ body too, and you’ll be begging _me_ to end your torture before I’m done with you.”

“Careful what you say, Mathias,” Tandred purred as the man above caressed his chest, thumbing across a hard nipple, “You threaten me now, but it will ultimately be you that will be tormented.”

Mathias grinned, “I’m counting on it,” he moved in for a kiss, nipping Tandred’s lip as he seeked entrance as Flynn came and sat beside them.

“I bet you’ve already jerked yourself off, haven’t you?” The blonde taunted the redhead beneath him, “Already had Flynn suck you, and fucked you? Fucked him in return, had him in your mouth?”

Tandred could do nothing but moan into Shaw’s mouth, Flynn beside them caressing the Proudmoore son’s heated skin.

“Bet he hasn’t licked your balls till you’ve craved it, hasn’t fisted your cock hard enough? I like it hard… _love_ it hard, but you two? You’re too soft. You’ve not worked up a proper sweat, slamming in Flynn’s arse until you see stars, and you can’t walk straight afterwards?”

“Mathias, love, you’ve a vulgar mouth on you, you know that?” Flynn huffed a laugh as he settled with his back against the headboard watching the pair make out.

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?” Mathias caught Flynn’s gaze, and the pirate was struck still by the intensity of lust held in those blue eyes before the spy let his gaze drift down to Flynn’s tented pants, and grinned. Flynn let out a lustful sigh but said nothing.

Mathias turned back to Tandred, still lying on the bed watching the interaction with interest, “I’ll show you how hard you can take it, Tandred, then give you more cause this body? Craves it like air.” 

“You’re talking a lot, but I don't see you backing those words up, Shaw.” Tandred challenged, the spy wanted to give it, then he could take it - he hoped.

With that, Mathias pounced, grabbing the oil from the bedside table and liberally coating his fingers with slick, he ran one across Tandred’s tight entrance, “You’ll take what I give you, and you’ll be begging me for more.”

“Still talking, Shaw…”

Mathias growled, low in his throat at Tandred’s words, pushing a finger into the second knuckle, grinning when tandred gasped and fisted the sheets beneath him. “Maybe I should show you instead.”

Shaw set a hard and fast pace, finger gliding in and out until Tandred was stretched enough, before adding another, Tandred himself, had his eyes clenched shut and was panting hard already, Flynn next to him with a hand clenched in the sheets, his other hand pressing down on his cock.

“Don’t worry, Fairwind,” Mathias cooed, “You’ll get yours soon enough.” Flynn smiled back weakly before his eyes drifted back to where Mathias was pressing in with a third finger, Tandred below him breathing hard, watching Flynn’s reaction.

Moving Tandred’s legs up and over his shoulders, Mathias moved himself to mouth at the weeping cock, laving it with his tongue, before moving over hairy balls and down to the man’s hole where three fingers were still embedded deep into his loosening channel.

“Light, Tandred,” Mathias breathed, Tandred gave a shudder as he felt Shaw’s tongue lick around the fingers inside him, pressing in beside them. “You taste so good.”

The redhead keened loudly as Mathias removed his fingers, and moved to press his long hardness against the slick hole, “Don’t. Come.” he growled, before slowly pushing in, stopping only when he was fully seated in Tandred, then started a fast and brutal pace.

Flynn now had his pants open and was fisting his hardness slowly watching the scene before him. He had no idea Shaw was so rough in his love making, but it spoke to some primal need within him, and he wanted that for himself. Flynn moved his other hand to Tandred’s brow, caressing the stubbled cheek, “You okay, love?” he asked.

Tandred’s green eyes caught his, and the man smiled, “Perfect,” he whispered, catching Flynn’s hand and kissing the knuckles gently, “This is perfect.”

Mathias’ head fell between his shoulders, his eyes clenched shut and jaw tightened as he struggled to control himself. He thought he could give his body what it craved, but going this fast in Tandred’s lithe body had ruined his control, and he gave a broken moan.

Mathias gave a few more half-hearted pumps of his hips before regretfully pulling out, “If I keep going, this will be over too soon,” he explained, panting harshly, “Your body isn’t quite what I’d hoped for this particular activity,”.

“Speak for yourself,” Tandred laughed, pulling Mathias down and flipping them so their positions were reversed, “Now, let me show you what your body likes.”

It took time for Tandred to open Mathias up, his mouth gentle on his cock, fingers slick and easing the way before Tandred pressed in slowly and set a rhythm that had both men sighing into their movement. Tandred set a slower pace than what Shaw had, arms shaking with the effort of holding himself back, watching Mathias come apart under him from tenderness, their eyes locked.

Tandred leant down to take Mathias’ lips in a kiss, moaning at the heat that was pouring off him, sweat slick bodies moved together, and they came apart in a gasp, Tandred flooding Mathias with his seed, Shaw spilling between them, and Flynn coming silently in his fist as he watched.

No words were uttered as they organised themselves for sleep, Tandred and mathias wrapped around each other with a cursory wipe to clean their bodies, Flynn spooning behind Tandred before sleep took them all.


	23. Anniversary - (Flynn/Tandred/Shaw

Anniversary

Flynn blinked his eyes open, warm and tucked in between his lovers. The night before, the two men who’d swapped bodies had come together, partly out of want, partly out of need to end their curse, and Flynn had loved seeing them take each other, content in simply watching.

Tandred was behind him now, a solid wall of warmth, Shaw in front facing him, face slack in sleep, his blonde hair falling in his eyes, mouth open slightly puffing out sleep-warm breath. Flynn leant forward to kiss the parted lips softly, reaching out to brush the hair away from his face, smiling when the blue eyes blinked open halfway.

“Good morning, love,” Flynn whispered, pressing another kiss to parted lips, cuddling closer.

“Flynn,” the blonde in front of him whispered, “Who am I?”

Flynn blinked at the odd question, “You’re Mathias, remember? In Tandred’s body. Is everything okay?” He would hate for something _else_ to have happened during the night.

“No, it’s me.” The blonde smiled, reaching up to cup Flynn’s cheek.

“Tand?”

The blonde nodded, “It’s me,” he laughed quietly, “I’m back.”

“So that means…”

“Will you two shut up so I can get some damned sleep?” a rough voice came from behind Flynn, and an arm tightened around his middle.

“Mathias?” Flynn asked, both him and Tandred jostled on the bed trying to see over the pirate’s shoulder at the red head man, so much so they’d inadvertently knocked Shaw off the bed and onto the wooden floor.

“Hey!” the man growled, blinking up at the pair sleepily, “What’s the big idea?” the man paused, held his hands in front of himself staring, “I’m me?”

“And Tand’s him, and I’m me,” Flynn laughed, hugging Tandred tightly around his waist, “Come up here,” he pulled on Mathias’ arm, half dragging him up onto the bed, “Oh Tides, I’m not sure who I want to kiss first,” the pirate frowned looking between his lovers, on his back, Mathias’ lithe frame pulled half across him, Tandred laying easily along his other side.

“Let’s solve that for you then,” Tandred grinned, his hand stroking the back of Mathias’ head before dragging him into a soft kiss above Flynn. The spy moaned into the kiss, reciprocating hungrily as the blonde devoured his mouth.  
“That’s enough,” Flynn laughed, dragging Tandred’s hands away from Mathias, bringing the spy down to him, “My turn.”

Mathias laughed, catching his weight before he fell onto Flynn, bending down to kiss the pirate chastely, “Finally,” he breathed before taking the pirates mouth softly, such a contrast to the previous night when he took Tandred, that Flynn sighed happily.

The two kissed, soft noises in the morning light as Tandred watched on, running fingers down the spy’s back til he reached the mans behind, dipping his fingers in between, “How’s your ass this morning?”

Mathias broke away, “Feels fine, except I remember someone fucking it hard and fast last night,”.

Tandred laughed, “You only have yourself to blame for that, you know.”

Mathias grinned, “Why, you want another go?”.

“Maybe next time, I think Flynn wants you to himself right now,” Tandred pointedly looked down to where Flynn was mouthing Mathias' collarbone, biting then soothing the sting with his tongue.

“I can get behind that,” Flynn smiled into the spy’s shoulder as he gave Tandred a gentle kiss, their gaze lingering with a promise, “And as much as I would like to actually get behind _that_ ”, I would actually like to take my time.”

Shaw jumped as his ass was pinched by the pirate, giving the man underneath a playful swat, “You’ll need the time to make it up to me too,” he said, words full of promise, before laying back down on the bed.

The three men dozed while sun filtered through the window, warming them, and Flynn was relieved things had seemed to resolve themselves for the better. His two lovers either side of him, he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes - the boys are back in their own bodies - time for Shaw to go back to his job...


	24. Acceptance - (Flynn/Tandred/Shaw

Acceptance

“I’ll be back in eight days,” Shaw said to the men standing on the pier, waiting for their lover to leave for his mission. It had been not even half a day, and Wyrmbane had summoned the Spymaster for his recon mission to Zuldazar leaving immediately. They had only a chance to kiss him goodbye in their apartment before they walked him to his ship.

“Fair winds and following seas, mate,” Flynn said, handing Mathias his pack, “There's uh, a little something in there for you, for the long journey,” he said rubbing the back of his neck, seemingly embarrassed for the admission, “Just don’t let it sit to long.”

“I won’t, Fairwind,” Mathias gave a small smile before schooling his features, offering both men a firm handshake, he walked up the gangplank and reported to Wyrmbane.

Flynn and Tandred watched from the wooden stairs as the ship moved slowly out of it’s berth, the sails unfurled and the Wind’s Redemption was heading off. The pair stayed there, watching until the ship was no longer in sight before Flynn sighed, took Tandred’s arm, and led them both back to their apartment.

“He’ll be home before we know it,” Tandred said, walking into their rooms, “And while he’s gone, we can move our belongings to our new place.”

“It’s a big move,” Flynn nodded, grateful for the change of subject, “I’ve already picked out the dog who’ll come to live with us.”

“Oh?” Tandred raised an eyebrow, “Please don’t tell me it’s Sir Steve,” Tandred gave a shudder.

Flynn laughed, “No, I’ve decided on Munch. He’s one of the older dogs, kinda stares at the wall all day, but he’s a good dog and deserves a better life.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Tandred said, moving over to put his arms around Flynn, his chin over the pirate’s shoulder, “So what did you end up putting in Shaw’s bag?”

“Hmm? Oh, just a little something that might help him realise that we love him.”

“You didn’t?” Tandred gasped, turning Flynn around and looking into his eyes, “Tell me you didn’t without me.”

“I did,” Flynn admitted, “I wanted him to think it over first, and you know how I am around him, I can’t ask him that sort of question.”

“And you thought it would be a good idea to sit here waiting until he returns for _eight days_ before we get an answer?” Tandred asked.

“He doesn’t like to talk about these things, Tand,” Flynn said, dragging the blonde to the bed and sitting down next to him, “He’s as emotionally open as a clam that doesn’t want to give up its pearl, and you know it. This way he’ll have time to think about it without feeling like we’ve put him on the spot.”

“I guess you have a point there,” Tandred admitted, hugging Flynn close to his side, “Him and I did have a long conversation over many days about what to do with you, after all.”

“See? It’ll all work out fine.” Flynn smiled, kissing Tandred on his bearded cheek, he was glad Shaw hadn’t shaved it off, it was just one of many little things he loved about the Proudmoore man, “We have eight days to work everything out just perfect, he’ll say yes. I’m sure of it.”

Tandred smiled at his lover, “We’re both lucky to have you, Flynn.”

\--

Flynn was lying on the bed with a book open when Tandred burst through the door. It had been three days since Mathias left for his mission, and the pair had already moved into their new house, set up every room (including the room that was to act as Shaw’s office, just a desk, chair and bookcase, thankyou), and tried to make Munch feel at home with his own bed, bowl and bone for him to gnaw on.

Tandred sat down next to Flynn on the bed, jostling the other man who just laughed and shoved back, before Tandred held up a letter, neat handwriting on the front addressed to Fairwind and Proudmoore, a blue Alliance wax seal on the reverse.

“What do you think it says?” Flynn breathed, not willing to move lest he cause the letter to hold bad news.

“Open it and find out,” Tandred said, handing the letter to Flynn.

Carefully breaking the seal, Flynn pulled out the letter within, “ _Dear Gentlemen_ ,” Flynn read aloud, “Tides, he even sounds formal in his handwriting. _It was with much surprise that I found what was stowed in my backpack upon leaving Boralus, and I forgive my tardiness in replying._

_“While your gift fits perfectly, I am afraid I cannot wear it.”_

Flynn’s face fell, “He can't?”

“Keep going, there’s more,” Tandred prompted, reading from Flynn’s side.

_If anyone were to find such a treasure upon my person, they may start searching for the ones who had gifted me such a thing. However, I accept your gift with my most sincere gratitude and happiness. I will be leaving my base in two days time and will greet you in five, in the evening at seven bells. Until then, my thoughts are with you both.  
Shaw._

“He said yes,” Flynn whispered, a wide grin on his face and tears in his eyes.

“Yes, love,” Tandred hugged the man tight, kissing the auburn haired man on top of his head, “We have much to prepare before he arrives home.”


	25. Midnight Snack (Flynn/Tandred/Shaw)

Midnight snack

It had been eight days since he last saw Flynn and Tandred, and Mathias was getting antsy to be back with his lovers. When he had first found the gift that Flynn had hidden in his backpack, his heart had stopped, and he had to blink back unshed tears as he put the simple gold band onto his ring finger. 

The spy had never thought that the curse of swapping bodies with Tandred would come to this, but he was glad that it had, and even if he couldn’t wear the ring on his person, it would always be carried with his belongings. 

The letter he had sent to the men had been brief and to the point. He was looking forward to seeing them after over a week on a mission, and he had to remind himself multiple times as he paced his quarters waiting for the ship to dock, that the pair didn't live in the tiny apartment above the harbour anymore. That they had a house. _They_ had a house, Tandred, Flynn and himself.

Seven bells had come and gone, and it was getting closer to eleven when he was finally dismissed by Wyrmbane, wishing him a good night, and he would see him in three days for the next meeting.

Walking across the harbour wall, he could see the flickering lights in the Keep, the night sky dark, mountains painted in silhouettes on the horizon. Dampwick Ward was quiet, the cool night keeping people indoors, and Shaw walked down the cobblestone paths until he got to the inlet, then crossed the bridge at Hook Point to cross over into Uptown Borough.

He found the address, a small two level cottage off the main street, a small potted Anchor Weed was at the door, and an old ship’s bell served as a door knocker. Aware of the time of night, Shaw knocked on the door and waited.

He could hear muffled voices inside, and smiled as the door opened. Tandred stood there, Flynn right behind him, both with wide grins on their faces. At their feet, he could see a scruffy grey dog, and the warmth of the fire greeted him.

“Gentlemen,” Mathias greeted, “May I come in?”

“Get your butt in here, Shaw,” Flynn grabbed his arm and yanked him inside, the wall of heat was a welcome change to the cool air, he was promptly wrapped in the pirate’s thick arms, “Tides we’ve missed you,”.

“So you got my letter then?” Mathias asked, Tandred also wrapped his arms around him, so he was trapped between the two.

“We did,” the blonde replied, “Flynn wasn’t supposed to ask until you got back, but you know how his logic works.”

Shaw nodded, “Ask me by not asking me so I have enough time to work through it at my own pace. He knows me well.” Flynn beamed at them both, “But I would have liked to be asked in person.”

Tandred pulled away, dropping to one knee and looking up into green eyes. Flynn saw what was happening, and moved beside the blonde and copied his motions.

“Master Mathias Shaw,” Tandred said, taking the spy’s hand in his, “Over the last few weeks, I’ve gotten to know you, physically and spiritually more than any man can know another. You’ve come to mean more to me, to _us_ than anyone I’ve cared about in a long time, other than Flynn here. Would you do us the honor of marriage.”

“Way to steal my thunder,” Flynn pouted, glaring at Tandred.

Mathias put his hand on Flynn’s cheek, and the pirate looked up, “Mathias, Mattie, You light up my day simply by being in it, scowl and all. I want to spend the rest of my days by your side, if you’ll have me. By _our_ side. Will you marry me? Us?”

Mathias watched the two men on their knees before him wondering when he got so lucky to have two men who cared enough about him to see past his rough and stern exterior. How had they wormed their way into his heart.

“Flynn, Tandred,” He took their hands, “It would be my honor to wed you both, you’ve found a way, somehow, to complete me, after years of...well...nevermind that. Yes.”

Mathias was bowled over with a huff and thumped down on his ass as the two men tackled him, hugging and kissing where they could reach. 

Mathias felt a rough tongue on his face and stopped, grinning widely, “And who is this handsome fellow?” he asked the pair on the floor with him.

“Mathias, meet Munch,” Tandred introduced them while the grey worg sat on its haunches and held up a paw for Mathias to shake.

“Handsome _and_ polite,” Mathias laughed, patting the dog on its head while shaking its paw.

“Takes after me,” Flynn said proudly, to which Tandred scoffed, “There is no way in the tide-forsaken shrine that you are this polite while eating.”

Flynn pouted while the other two laughed, but the pout was soon forgotten when the spy and captain dragged the pirate upstairs, to celebrate their engagement.


	26. Chocolate (Flynn/Tandred/Shaw)

Chocolate

Mathias walked through the door to the most delicious smell, something full of cocoa, a hefty waft of sugary sweetness and a thick cloying scent that almost blocked his nasal cavities, but his mouth watered and he closed the door quickly behind him. He heard voices in the kitchen, so he shrugged off his boots and cloak, placing them on the bench before wandering to the kitchen door where a sweet sight met his eyes.

Flynn was at the bench with a bowl in his hands, mixing something furiously, and what looked like cake batter smeared across his forehead and cheek, a floral apron covered his cream shirt, and Tandred was leaning around the pirate, adding something into whatever it was that Flynn was stirring. On the bench in front of them sat a sad looking, somewhat burnt and lopsided cake.

Mathias smiled, he’d never seen the pair so domestic before, and it warmed his heart a little. Sighing, he made his way into the kitchen to greet his lovers with a brief kiss on each of their cheeks.

“Wait, wait,” Flynn dodged his kiss, “I’ve almost got this.”

Shaw looked into the bowl, “What is it?” he asked.

“It’s supposed to be icing,” Tandred replied, adding some more sugar to the mix as Flynn kept stirring, “But this big oaf overdid it on the cocoa.”

“I was distracted!” Flynn retorted, “More.”

Tandred obediently added more sugar while Flynn kept stirring, Mathias grinned, stealing some of the icing from the bowl on the tip of his finger.

“Hey!” Flynn cried,watching sadly as Mathias sucked his finger clean. “Oh _hey_ ,”Flynn grinned wickedly, snatching the spy’s hand and sucking the same finger into his mouth, catching any traces of the icing, “That doesn’t taste too bad.”

Tandred put the sugar down and grabbed Mathias’ hand, using his finger to scoop some up to place in his own mouth, sucking lewdly on the digit, “Oh hmm, that’s _good_.”

“If you keep eating it like this, there won’t be any for the cake,” Mathias said, trying to be serious, but the other two could see a smile tug at the corners of his lips.

“That would be a tragedy,” Tandred said, the sorry looking cake still sitting on the benchtop, “This cake does need all the love it can get.”

“It was _supposed_ to be a chocolate Celebration cake,” Flynn said, but was interrupted by Shaw.

“Don’t worry about the cake,” the redhead said, grabbing Tandred’s and Flynn’s spare hands and dragging the pair towards their bedroom, “It will taste just as good without the icing.”

Tandred snuffled a laugh, “Yeah - burnt and lopsided tasting.”

“Hush you,” Flynn said, as the trio got to their room, You were just as much to blame for its failure as what I was.”

“And you can tell me all about how you were _so_ distracted,” Mathias said, pushing the pair to the bed while pulling his shirt over his head before pouncing on the two of them, “While we put that icing mixture to good use.”


	27. Shopping - Flynn/Mathias (Mentioned  Shaw/Vancleef)

Shopping.

“What do you think of this one then?” Flynn held up a dagger, presenting it to Mathias, handle first. It had gold embossed leather on the handle, and a red jewel embedded into its pommel.

“Unbalanced.”

“This one?” Flynn showed him a shiny silver dagger, sleek black handle with a citrine gemmed crossgard.

“Handle’s been glued on - it’s for decoration only.”

“Is there _anything_ here that you actually think is good?”

“That dagger over there,” Mathias pointed to the dagger with the blue leather handle and dark grey blade, “But it’s steel is forged wrong, it will break with the first strike.”

“Okay, forget the daggers. What about these little star thingies?” Flynn tilted his chin at the cabinet to their left.

Shaw raised an eyebrow but didn’t correct the man. “Again, if they’re not weighted correctly, they’re useless. It’s better to make your own.”

“You can _make_ these?”

“Stormwind Assassins need to be able to do more than just shank someone in the back.” Shaw mumbled, fingering the shuriken in the case before him. “This one, for example, has a hole in the centre for easier portability, you can string them on your belt for later use.”

Fairwind leaned over to look at where Shaw was pointing, “So you want these?”

“No. Like I said, I can make my own.”

“You are impossible to buy for.” Flynn almost threw his hands up in the air in frustration. This wasn’t how he expected this shopping trip to go.

“I didn’t ask for you to buy something for me.” Mathias said, glancing sideways at the pirate.

“But it’s your birthday.”

“And?” 

“And you’re supposed to buy your loved one a special gift for their birthday.” Shaw seemed confused by the prospect that Flynn wanted to give him something for his birthday.

“But I don’t need anything.” The spy answered, moving to inspect the darts that were displayed in a glass cabinet on the next wall.

Flynn moved next to Mathias, putting his hand gently on the spy’s forearm, out of sight of the shopkeep who seemed disinterested in his customers, picking dirt from beneath his fingernails with one of the star thingies. “Where I come from, and keep in mind I was a street rat so we didn’t get to do birthdays. But now that I can? I have lost time to make up for.”

Mathias looked at Flynn’s reflection in the glass cabinet before them. Closing his eyes, he said, “I’ve only celebrated one birthday since working for SI:7, Fairwind, and it’s not something I’d like to repeat.”

Flynn simply stood, waiting for the redhead to continue, but when he didn’t, Flynn spoke, “Doesn’t sound like it was a happy time for you.”

Mathias shook his head, “It was a very happy time. I was gifted a dagger, like that one on the wall, the blue handle and grey blade. Three days later, I had to defend myself, took his life with the same dagger he’d just given me.”

Flynn stood in shock, but Mathias continued quietly, “I’ve not celebrated my birthday since. I don’t deserve it.”

“Mathias,” Flynn whispered, but the man didn’t turn towards him, “Listen, Tand’ and I aren’t going to do whatever it is that you’re afraid of. Let us do this for you.”

Mathias gave a curt nod and opened his eyes, turning to Flynn, “May I show you what I’d like then?”

Flynn beamed, “We’re gonna spoil you rotten, Mattie.”


	28. Flowers - Flynn/Tandred

Flynn put the last stem of the unusual flowers he’d procured from the markets in an old glass filled with water, and placed the makeshift vase on the mantle of the fireplace. The blooms made a pleasant quiet firelike noise, and he felt it appropriate to add some warmth to the room in the midst of a winter storm.

The petals were red and purple, a small blush of yellow flared around each, bringing the colours to life, Flynn was mesmerised by the play of the light and didn’t hear Tandred walk up behind him.

“Oh, what are these?” the blonde asked, laying a kiss on Flynn’s stubbled cheek.

“The merchant said they’re firethorns.” Flynn replied quietly, enraptured by the small flames before him, “They make a small bonfire sound, listen.”

Tandred watched the stems, and indeed he could hear the sound of a bonfire emitting from the leaves before him, “They certainly brighten up a cold day, c’mon, I bought some roast meat and bread.”

Flynn gave an affirmative sound, but when Tandred got to the table and opened the packages, the pirate was still in front of the fireplace.

“Are you coming to eat?” Tandred called, but received no reply. Sighing, the captain got up to grab Flynn’s arm, but as he touched the man, he found himself with an armful of muscle and bulk, his lips taken in a forceful kiss. He squeaked, the motion allowing Flynn’s tongue to fully seat itself in Tandred’s mouth, invading, licking the roof of his mouth and the back of his teeth. 

Tandred momentarily thought about pushing FLynn away, but he couldn’t find any particular reason to, he surrendered himself to the kiss and wrapped his own arms around the broad shoulders.

“Clothes off,” Flynn growled, pawing at his own shirt, quickly undoing his buttons and dropping the fabric to the floor. 

Tandred meanwhile was lifting his shirt over his head when he felt the pirate move against him, the warmth of his body making Tandred shiver with want.

“What’s gotten into you?” the blonde said as he threw his shirt towards the kitchen chair.

“I need you,” Flynn panted, pressing wet kisses into Tandred’s neck, undoing the laces to his pants and stroking Tandred’s length to hardness. Flynn dropped to his knees with a grunt, swallowing Tandred’s cock whole, and while Tandred frowned at the action being out of character, usually Flynn was incredibly gentle and thoughtful of his lovers, the want and need in Flynn’s eyes as he blinked owlishly up at the captain gave Tandred pause.

“Yeah, okay,” Tandred breathed, fingering the auburn locks and fighting not to thrust.

Heat pooled low in his belly, and in front of him, on the mantle, the firethorn sounded its bonfire crackle. The burn of lust intensified until the moan he was holding behind his teeth spilled forth in the near silence. The sound of fire and the sound of Flynn’s wet noises on his hot length merged until it was all he could focus on.

With a cry, Tandred tensed and spilled into Flynn’s hungry mouth, pumping his release into a very eager throat.

Flynn was cupping himself through his own linen pants, panting through his nose, eyes clenched as he too, came hard in his pants, groaning aloud.

Tandred held on to the mantle to keep his balance and waited for Flynn to release him so he could move to the chair to rest, but before he could do so, another wave of lust shook his whole being and he felt himself harden again.

“Bend over,” he heard Flynn growl from where he was still on his knees, still hard cock now in his fist as he stroked himself slick with his own cum,.

Tandred obeyed, ridding himself of his own trousers and settling against the couch, his behind facing Flynn. The pirate dropped to his knees, covering Tandred’s body with his own, pressing his length between his cheeks and biting at the back of his neck with a low moan.

Flynn made quick work of stretching Tandred to take his length, and in one solid but careful thrust, the pirate was seated fully within the man beneath. He set an even pace, pulling all the way out, before pausing (much to Tandred’s annoyance), and then thrust all the way back with an even motion.

Over and over, Tandred felt Flynn thrust into him, driving him higher with maddening need. He could feel sweat break out over his skin, could feel Flynn’s fingers grip and release on his hips, but what undid him was Flynn leaning over and mouthing at his jaw, trying to drive his cock deeper, almost bruising Tandred with his hips as he kept pressing in. 

“Flynn, I,” Tandred tried to talk, Flynn’s panting loud in his ear, the crackling of the firethorn louder, driving him higher, before Flynn pulsed in his slick hole and came hard, whining from the effort, and Tandred followed him over the edge, again.

Without saying a word, Flynn carefully withdrew, and Tandred could feel the trail of wetness slide down his thighs, and he reddened at the thought. He’d already cum twice, and he should feel used and ready for sleep, but for some reason, he found himself hardening again, and he groaned at the thought - hadn’t he orgasmed enough to not need to again tonight?

“Flynn,” Tandred said, voice hoarse, “Something’s not right,”

“Feels right to me,” Flynn purred as he hoisted Tandred up onto the sofa, rubbing his hand down furred thighs, admiring the hardening cock in front of him.

Tandred tried to glare, but could only stare as Flynn lifted his foot and ran his tongue from heel to toe, popping the big toe in his mouth giving it a firm suck, “Hmm, could cum from just doing this,” he gave Tandred’s foot another lick, before mouthing up the ankle towards the man’s knee, caressing the muscle as he went, “But what I really want,” he purred, nearing Tandred’s red and sticky erection, “Is this in my mouth, right now.”

Tandred whimpered when Flynn engulfed him again, his head thumped back on the top of the couch, his eyes closed, hands fisted in Flynns’ hair again. It was like an echo of what had happened not ten minutes ago, and instead of the usual discomfort at the prospect of orgasming a third time in twenty minutes, the lust was back, clouding his head, pleading with the pirate to let him cum again.

Flynn happily obliged, his tongue busy up the length, his hands cupping the delicate balls, rubbing behind where Tandred was still leaking from Flynn’s release, but he couldn’t bring himself to protest.

Tandred was on the cusp of cumming in Flynns mouth when the front door opened, and Mathias came in. Flynn didn't even stop what he was doing, too involved with his nose deep in blonde curls to care what was happening outside of the two of them.

Tandred smiled up at Mathias as he wandered in, shrugging out of his pauldrons, holding out his hand to the spy, but frowning when he realised the man’s attention wasn’t on them. He was staring at the mantle.

Tandred didn’t have time to form a protest as Mathias grabbed Tandred’s shirt, throwing them over the firethorn stems that were in the makeshift vase Flynn had used, before taking the entire bundle outside.

As the redhead came back inside, Tandred’s orgasm crashed over him, making him gasp and tremble under Flynn’s ministrations. He couldn’t have protested if he had tried as Mathias grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet, shoving him into the bedroom before Flynn could get to his feet.

“Mattie,” Flynn smiled as he got to his feet somewhat unsteadily, “I was hoping you’d come home soon, why’d you throw out my flowers?”

“Where did you get them?” Mathias asked, standing by the kitchen table.

“Come over and I’ll tell you,” Flynn gripped his erection and stroked it idly.

“Firethorn stems, without the removal of the fire sac, can cause sexual inhibitions,” Shaw explained, staying beside the table, “And will take a few minutes to wear off once the offending plant has been removed from the vicinity.”

Flynn grinned lewdly at Mathias, eyes running down the lithe frame, “Looks like you got a good dose then,” he said, “You were pretty close when you took them outside.”

“The fabric protected me.” Shaw said quickly, grabbing a blanket from the armchair to put around Flynn’s shoulders to warm the man up, “You’ll feel a little dizzy and sleep in a few moments, you’d best get to bed before that happens.”

“Speaking from experience are you?” Flynn laughed, trying to bring Mathias closer to him so he could nuzzle that warm neck, “It’s a shame you threw them out, coulda had a lot more fun.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Mathias helped Flynn to his feet and walked slowly to the bedroom with him, “Why do you think I know these things? Personal experience is a harsh mistress.”

“You were never so liberal with your needs,” Flynn joked, prodding the man in the ribs as they walked, “You’re so straight laced all the time, it’s amazing that you’re in a relationship with two other men.”

“And that would be the secondary reaction to the firestems, a furious need to tell what’s on your mind at any given time,” Mathias mumbled.

He shoved Flynn down into the bed and the man laughed as he fell, then quickly turned on his side waggling his eyebrows suggestively at the spy before letting loose a huge yawn. Mathias shook his head before heading out of the room to collect Tandred, who had almost fallen asleep in his desk chair.

“C’mon, up with you,” Mathias whispered, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s temple, “You’ll need some rest, and when you wake up, a large amount of water.”

Tandred just gave an affirmative sound and pressed a kiss back to Mathias’ cheek before allowing him to help him to their bed.

The redhead tucked the sleepy pair in under the blankets and watched from the armchair in the corner as they cuddled together before drifting to sleep.

Now they were taken care of, he could take care of his own aching erection. He could have taken advantage of the situation with them, but his experiences with firestems had shown him they would just keep going until the flame sac had depleted itself, or they’d be in real need of outside assistance to recover.

Mathias took himself in hand, and within minutes, he was spilling quietly over his hand with a quiet gasp. Cleaning himself off with his shirt, he discarded it on the chair and climbed into bed with his lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be sad when this month is over and there's no more prompts for this trio.  
> Having said that, I'm hoping my muse will give me extra tidbits with this series so I can keep posting.  
> If you have thoughts, you can comment on this, chapter 29 or chapter 30 to prompt my muse into keeping these short fics going, though I make no promises.


	29. Intersection (Mentioned Flynn/Tandred - Mentioned Flynn/Tandred/Shaw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your tissues.  
> If you want to listen to the music I exclusively listened to for writing this...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXjyX9eb-DE

Intersection

“We ship out in two days.”

Flynn and Tandred were sitting side by side on the couch, Mathias standing awkwardly near the fireplace, unsure of what to do with his hands, so he simply clasped them behind his back. It wasn’t news he wanted to give the two men. He’d been sitting on it for three days, but when Tandred had asked him why he was so quiet, the spy knew he had to come clean.

“What?” Flynn jumped to his feet, eyes wide, almost panicked, and grabbed onto Mathias’ shoulders, “Why?”

“The war is over, Flyn,” Mathias sighed, his tired eyes looking into the worried blue of the pirate before him, “Kul tiras has rejoined the alliance, and our forces are now needed on a new front.”

“But we only just made us work.” Flynn protested, hugging Mathias tightly.

“Flynn,” Tandred had stood and crossed to the pair, placing a hand on Flynn’s arm, but Flynn shrugged him off, pushing Mathias away in one move.

“No! We’ve gone through hell these last few months, to make things work with the alliance, to make things work between all three of us. You can’t leave now.”

“My orders are set. I can’t change them. Sylvannas is out there somewhere, and they need me and my crew to aid in whatever way we can.” Now free of the pirates’ arms, Shaw stood straight, like he was preparing to give orders to his soldiers, not his lovers.

Flynn saw the change in the man, took a step forward and punched the redhead fair on the jaw, Mathias had seen it coming but did nothing to stop it. “You bastard,” Flynn angrily spat. 

“Flynn,” Tandred gasped, pulling Flynn back by both arms, keeping him away from the redhead who had lifted a hand and touched his lip, fingers coming away red.

“You’d up and leave just because your _King_ orders you to? You made a vow to me, to us.” Flynn struggled against Tandred’s grip. 

“I know Flynn,” Mathias breathed, locking eyes with the pirate, regret filled his gaze, and his eyes fell to the floor, unable to look at the distraught expression on his face.

“No. just, no Mathias. You need to pick. Your king, or us.” Flynn’s voice was rough, tears springing to the corners of his eyes even as Tandred wrapped his arms around him.

“That’s not a fair choice Flynn.” Tandred said quietly, rocking the man gently back and forth.

“A choice he needs to make.” Flynn grunted, allowing himself the comfort of having one of his lovers wrapped around him, but his gaze was still firmly on the spy.

“I can’t make a choice like that. You know how important you both are to me.” The spy sadly shook his head.

“But your job is more important?” Flynn challenged, turning in Tandred’s arms to hug the man back, though his eyes were still on the redhead.

“If Sylvanass isn’t stopped, all of Azeroth may not be around long enough for me to come back to you. Flynn, please understand. I’ve always been my work. This is my life. But you’re my life now too, and that will never change.”

“He’s right, Flynn, he made a vow to us, and us to him. But his King calls and he must answer.” Tandred rubbed Flynn’s back gently, he’d love to comfort Mathias too, but he felt that Flynn needed it more in this instance.

“Just promise you’ll come back to us.” Flynn whispered.

“I can’t promise that, but I will do everything within my power to do so.” Mathias moved closer, reaching out to touch Flynn’s shoulder, trying to offer comfort where he could, even though his cheek was still throbbing from the punch.

“That’s all we can ask.” Tandred said kindly, “Flynn, we only have two more days left with him for a while, let’s not waste it.”

Flynn stepped away, Tandred’s arms dropping to his side before he said “I need a bit of time. I’ll be back soon.”

Tandred and Mathias watched as Flynn collected his coat and headed out the door without a backwards glance.

“He’ll be back soon. He just needs some air.” Tandred offered, moving towards Mathias.

“I know. How are you holding up?” 

“Me?” Tandred asked, he took Mathias in his arms, offering the same comfort that he had to Flynn, “I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. You’ll always have a place here with us, you know that.”

“I do.” Mathias let his head rest on the blonde’s shoulder, “I wish this didn’t have to happen so soon. I thought we’d have at least another three months before the Alliance pulled its forces back.”

“What would you have done then?” Tandred asked quietly, pressing a kiss into the short red hair.

“I would have asked for an official retirement. Moved here to be with you and Flynn. Spent my days on Flynn’s ship, the weekends fishing, and my nights in our bed between the both of you.” Mathias sighed. His life had never been easy, moving from one station to another, but never before had he had so much to lose.

“Do you think that can happen once Sylvanas is captured?”

“I hope so. If there’s still a world.” 

“And you believe that you can make a difference.” Tandred had pulled back, his hand cupping Mathias’ chin, looking into sad green eyes. Tandred almost cried, the man looked so tired, so broken, and his heart ached for him.

“I can.”

“Then that’s all I need to know.”

“Thankyou Tandred.” Mathis said quietly, kissing the Proudmoore chastely. 

“Why don't we go on a picnic tomorrow - there’s a nice little spot near Norwington’s estate I took Flynn to once. We need to spend as much time together as we can before you leave.”

“I’d like that.”

\--

Two days later, Shaw boarded the Wind’s Redemption, flying her full colours, the pier and market was alive with Alliance soldiers, all preparing to return to the Eastern Kingdoms. Mathias had asked for Flynn and Tandred not to be present with the crowd as the ship sailed, instead asking them to stand on the rooftop he’d first spied them from all those months ago. 

“He’ll come back, wont he?” Flynn asked, pressed into Tandred’s side as the cold sea wind picked up around them.

Tandred hugged the man closer, “The deepest hells would freeze before he’d stay away from us.”

“So what do we do now?” Flynn asked, looking up into Tandred’s blue eyes.

“We keep doing the things that we’ve been doing. And somehow, we get through to the other side.” Tandred sighed. 

It was at that moment, Tandred realised that he had never asked Mathias how he was coping with having to leave.  


(There was more than one time that Tandred found Flynn in Mathias’ empty office, sitting at the desk and staring blankly out the window. He would always bring the pirate a hot tea on those occasions and simply sit on the floor next to the chair in silent company.

Mathias had left a lot of his clothes behind, and Flynn would hold them to his nose to chase the rapidly dwindling scent they carried, his tears staining the fabric. 

Sometimes Flynn would laugh at Tandred’s antics in the kitchen, reaching for the bowl of icing and daintily paint the end of the Proudmoore’s nose.

Tandred walked Munch in the late afternoon, enjoying the crisp air and falling autumn leaves, imagining that he would be home soon to take Flynn and Mathias out for a roast meal at the closest Inn. 

Flynn would read to Tandred late at night, when their bodies were sweaty and exhausted from their coupling, the empty space that Mathias had left dwindled with the presence of words.

They hadn’t received word, positive or negative of Shaw for months, which they chose to believe was a good thing. The trio had decided that letters would not be something that would be advisable, for if Mathias couldn’t correspond with them, it may lead them to believe something had happened, and the man couldn’t imagine giving that kind of hurt to his lovers.

They get their news from the bulletin board in the Harbour, regular notices go up as news reaches the nation on parchment full of handsomely written words, the seal of Stormwind blue and stark in the lower right corner of each page. Flynn visits the boards each day like clockwork. On bad days, Tandred will find him passed out on their bed, an empty bottle by the bedside, and the pirate wrapped in Mathias’ left behind clothes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really cried with this one. I'm going to cry with the end of BFA too.  
> This is the second to last prompt for Pride Month, I've never done a fic a day EVER - but I love this trio and all the pairings it contains.


	30. Domestic - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 (of 2)

Domestic.

Renzik looked up from his desk as the office door opened and Shaw stalked in. His boss had been back all of a month and they were no closer in locating the rogue Horde Warchief now than they were a month ago. Their leads had dried up and they were scraping the bottom of the barrel to find any clues as to her location. 

“Shaw, this came for you while you were out.” The goblin handed him a letter, “M. Shaw” written in neat ink with no return sender.

“Another lead?” Shaw asked, taking the letter.

“No...looks like it's from Kul Tiras.”

Shaw hummed, “Thanks Renzik. I'll be off for the day, I'll meet you back here tomorrow. There was some activity in Westfall a few days ago I'd like to see personally and I need your input before I go.”

“Sure thing boss. Sleep easy” The goblin went back to his work, the scratching of his quill loud in the near empty room.

Shaw walked out of SI:7 headquarters, heading to his flat in Old Town. It wasn't a long walk, but it was enough to study the letter closer. It was in Tandred Proudmoores’ handwriting, and Shaw frowned. They had agreed upon no contact until he was retired, lest something happened so they wouldn't be left guessing.

He opened the letter hastily, imagining the smell of his lovers and the warmth of their room.

_Master Mathias Shaw,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health._

_Captain Flynn Fairwind and I are travelling to Stormwind in a few days at the request of Lady Proudmoore and the Kul Tiran Navy to pledge our efforts to the upcoming war._

_As such, we wish to arrange a meeting with yourself as to where the Navy can best offer our support in the coming months._

_Captain Tandred Proudmoore.  
Kul Tiran Navy._

Shaw took a deep breath. He had not foreseen this. How would they react? How would _he_ react? The letter had stated that Lady Proudmoore had sent the Navy on behalf of her people, and so he would treat it as any of his other professional endeavours. He had closed his heart in duty of service before, he should be able to do it again.

Flynn and Tandred deserved so much more from him, but war meant casualties, and Mathias had no wish to be the source of their anguish should anything happen to him.

…  
Four days later, Captain Fairwind and Captain Proudmoore made their way through Stormwind towards Old Town, escorted by two guards in shiny silver plate adorned with blue and gold silks. While Tandred has visited since the commissioning of the Alliance ship Tiffins Melody, gifted by Kul Tiras to King Anduin himself, Flynn had only heard stories.

"It's beautiful" Flynn breathed, taking in the buildings, the fountains, the trees full of fruit that lined the pavement.

“It is rather nice.” Tandred agreed, “Warm. Breezy on a good day. The trade district has amazing stores of all sorts. If we can get some time I'd like to take you there.

“And this is where Mathias lives?”

“Somewhere here, yes.” 

“Sirs, we've reached SI:7.” One of their guards interrupted as they walked through an ivory stone arch into a grassed area, training dummies were scattered about, an old building stood in front of them, a stone keep structure, with halls built in wood and iron on either side.

“Thank You soldier. Well take it from here.” Tandred dismissed the soldiers, who gave a brief salute and walked away.

The captains walked inside, the smell of wood and oil impermentating the buildings inside, they were met by a goblin.

“Captain Proudmoore, Captain Fairwind. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Im Renzik, one of the senior operatives here, we'll have time to talk later. Master Shaw is waiting for you in his office. This way.” The small being wandered off, up a set of stairs, then down a corridor to an open door.

The pair peered into the office, the walls were covered in bookshelves filled to the brim with books, artifacts and vials of various shapes and coloured contents. Mathias was sitting at a large desk facing the doorway, candles melted to the wood beneath, a few stacks of paper. The man himself was in his rogue leathers, pauldrons set neatly on a nearby chair, his head resting on his hand as he read through something on his desk.

Renzik cleared his throat, “Boss, Captains Proudmoore and Fairwind.”

“Thankyou, Renzik, you’re dismissed for the afternoon,” Mathias said as he looked up at the goblin, then set his green eyes on the two men entering his office before stopping at his desk, “Gentlemen, please, take a seat.” the redhead gestured at the chairs infront of his desk.  


The pair sat down, eyeing Shaw as he squared his jaw and looked at the pair in turn.  


“I was surprised when I received your letter about Lady Proudmoore providing her Naval fleet’s assistance with the upcoming war,” he said in a gruff voice, “King Anduin has accepted, and sent a letter to Lady Proudmoore in thanks before your arrival.”

“My mother holds the alliance that has been forged between our peoples in great steed. Indeed, with the help of the Alliance, our lands have known a peace that has been a long time lost,” Tandred explained, “It was with _your_ help, Master Shaw, that that alliance was possible.”

“I was simply doing my job, Captain,” Shaw replied, “The Kul Tiran naval fleet will be most appreciated, and while I’m unsure in what capacity she will be able to serve, Stormwind is theirs to call home until they are needed on the front lines.”

“We appreciate the gesture, Spymaster, I’ll let the crew know.” Tandred stood, Flynn following his lead, but when the spy was not forthcoming with further words, the pair turned and walked out.

“Um, Mathias?” Flynn turned around when tehy were at the door, “Master Shaw, I mean? Might we celebrate this news with a drink?”

“I’m on duty, Captain.”

“What about after?”

“After what?”

“When you’re off duty?”

“Look, Flynn…”

“C’mon Mathias, it’s just a drink.”

“Fine. I’ll meet you at the inn around the corner in two hours.”

Flynn gave the redhead a wide grin, before ushering Tandred out the door and down the stairs. They passed Renzik on the way, who had not actually taken the afternoon off, if the knives he was polishing on the common table was any indication.

“The Pig and Whistle Tavern,” he said, not taking his eyes off his task, “Right at the bottom of the stairs. He’ll have the Buttery Wheat Rolls with Westfall Stew, and get him the Badlands Bourbon.”

“Huh?” Flynn said, “Why are you telling us this?”

“Cause he’s been working _and_ sleeping in that damned office for the last three months, and he needs something besides the crackers, cheese and water he thinks I don’t know he keeps in his desk.” Renzik said, peering up at Flynn with those black eyes of his, “He also talks in his sleep.” 

“Thank you, Renzik,” Tandred thanked the goblin with a handshake.

“Go,” Renzik nodded to the door, “I’ll see to your crew, make sure they’re clothed, fed and paid while you go to the inn. Up the stairs, second table on the right side. With the pots.”

Flynn smiled awkwardly as they passed and walked outside, following the goblin’s direction until they found themselves seated at a table, indeed with pots on the surface.

“Why do you think Renzik helped us?” Flynn asked, peering in one of the pots.

“Like he said, Shaw’s gone to ground into his work,” Tandred sighed, he had been afraid of this, “What’s in there?”

“Salt.” Flynn made a face as he opened the other pot, “Honey in this one, and then in this one, hm, it’s empty.”

“It’s for the scraps,” a gruff voice came from behind him.

“Mathias,” Flynn stood, wrapping the spy in a tight hug, “Missed ya, love.”

“Not here,” Mathias shrugged out of the hug, sitting down with the two men. “My men are down at the bar.” He explained.

“Right, right.” Flynn nodded, “We’ve already ordered for you, should be here shortly.”

“Thanks,” Mathias rubbed his palm over his face, then looked at the pair, “How was your journey. I was surprised to get your letter, to be honest.”

“Smooth sailing,” Tandred replied as the barmaid delivered their drinks, “Uneventful, just the way I like it.”

“That’s good news. And how is Boralus? Still standing, I hope.”

“Hey!” Flynn objected, then saw Mathias’ smile covered by the mug as he took a long drink, “Oh, hah. Yes, it’s still there. The markets have died down somewhat now the Alliance isn’t around, but the quality of goods has increased.”

“And Cyrus?”

“That old man will be hanging around until the eleventh war if he has any say in it,” Flynn laughed, toasting his mug to Tandred and Mathias, “To our ships at sea,”, echoed by Tandred.

Mathias raised his glass, but did not add his voice, instead lowering his gaze to the table.  
“I am sorry for leaving the way I did. For not contacting you sooner. I know we had agreed on not conversing, but Light, it’s good to see your faces.”

Flynn reached out to take Mathias’ hand in his, but stopped when he remembered Shaw’s agents at the bar below, “Good to see your mug too, mate,” he said instead.

“We know why you did it,” Tandred replied, catching Mathias’ green gaze, “But don’t you think that we can make our own decisions?”

They were interrupted by their dinner arriving, Mathias wide-eyed as he watched the plates being placed in front of them, smacking his lips lest he drool on the table, “Are those the buttery rolls?”.

“Renzik said they were your favourite,” Flynn grinned as Tandred handed the spy a napkin to wipe the drool from his goatee, “Looks like he was right.”

“I’ve not had a proper meal in weeks,” Mathias said as he took a bite, closing his eyes in bliss.

The trio were quiet as they ate, the captain's smiling between themselves at Mathias’ quiet moans of enjoyment as proper food filled his belly.

“I’ve been so busy trying to track Sylvanas down, following every lead that’s been presented, I’ve hardly had time to myself,” Shaw said, as he finally stopped and leant back in his chair, his hands coming to rest on his stomach.

“Mathias, is there somewhere we can go and talk, somewhere without your agents everywhere?” Tandred asked, placing his napkin from his lap to the table.

“Yes, the Lake should be fine this time of night.” the spy replied, nodding to someone down near the bar, who moved out the door quickly, “We’ll have the space to ourselves.”

\--


	31. Domestic - Part 2

Mathias led the other two men through the darkened streets of Stormwind, over canal bridges, through walkways lit by flickering torches until they finally made it to a large lake. The docks close to the canal were a fair distance away once the trio stopped under a large oak tree, and Mathias took a deep breath, leaning up against the tree. He watched as the other men sat on the soft grass near his feet and smiled inwardly.

He’d missed his lovers since they’d been parted, but was reluctant to reach out to them due to their agreement of no contact until the war was over. Shaw was glad they’d reached out to him, even if they were only here on behalf of Lady Proudmoore.

“I said before, back in Boralus, that I didn’t want you two to suffer if something happened to me,” Mathias began, “But I didn’t think that it would affect me negatively. I’ve regretted that decision since.”

“We could have done something sooner too,” Tandred replied from where he sat next to Flynn, resting back on his hands, “You’re not alone in the fault, Mathias.”

“Regardless of how this all ends, I want to be able to be with you both,” the spy said, watching as Flynn stood and walked the few steps to lean on the tree next to him.

“I read the boards. Every day.” Flynn said quietly, reaching out for Shaw’s hand, “Needing to find out if you were okay, if something had happened. I kept reading about attacks on Alliance settlements, wondering if you were there.”

“There were attacks, but our people were forewarned and were able to get away beforehand.” Mathias allowed his hand to be held, enjoying the warmth of the larger Kul Tiran fingers enveloping his, “I’m sorry.”

“What for, love?”

“For putting you both through not knowing. For leaving, for not contacting you.” It was insane what being around these two men did to him, breaking down his control and walls he’d so carefully built over the years since Edwin. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Tandred spoke, and when had he moved so quietly to be at his other side, pressed warmly to the spy’s frame, “We’re all here now, if you’ll have us.”

“I’d like nothing more,” Mathias quietly replied, “But I’m not sure how long we do have before Sylvanas strikes. She still has not shown herself.”

“If we get only one day with you, I’m glad we’ll be able to spend it together.” Tandred pressing his lips to Mathias’ stubbled cheek, lingering a moment, before the spy turned his head, returning the kiss gently.

Flynn on his other side, not to be outdone, wrapped his arms around Shaw’s middle, hooking his chin over the strong shoulder, “When can I get some of that love?” he asked with a smile in his voice, grinning when Mathias turned halfway and kissed him deeply.

“Come,” Mathias said, breaking away from the kiss, “It’s getting chilly.” he took both mens hands in his and led them away from the oak tree towards the city, only dropping his hold once the Stormwind guards were in sight.

The trio walked briskly back the way they had come, until Mathias stopped at a set of stairs beside the inn they had come from.

“I have a private entrance to the room,” he explained, walking up the stairs and unlocking the heavy wooden door at the top, and ushered the two men in. “It’s not much, but it’s warm.”

Indeed it was, and Flynn and Tandred looked around curiously as Mathias knelt by the hearth and stoked the embers into a small flame.

The room itself was sparse, a bed in one corner, a couch taking up the majority of the floor space in the middle with a table and chair tucked into another corner under a window. A long bench spanned one wall, a basin, chopping board and dishes sat on it, with a small wall at the end blocking the amenities from view.

Flynn and Tandred sat on the sofa at the spy’s open palm offer, Mathias on the floor near the fire facing them.

"When I arrived back in Stormwind, one of the first things I did was to ask the mages here to create a hearth-stone. Set to the Keep.” 

“Why would you need a hearth-stone?” Flynn asked.

“Obviously to come back here quickly, love,” Tandred answered him.

Mathias continued, “The mages have also opened portal's directly to Boralus, but you were already aware of this. King Anduin has granted me, once we find Sylvanas, leave to reside wherever I wish provided I am on call at a moment's notice.” The redhead looked shyly up at the pair on the sofa, who looked back with stunned expressions.

“Really?” Tandred asked with hope in his voice. 

“I will become more of an advisor than an active agent at that time.” Mathias finished, sitting back resting on his arms, watching the pair with keen eyes.

“That means…”Flynn stumbled for words, “You can…”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Flynn,” Tandred put a hand on Flynn’s arm, “Mathias said himself it could be months until they find Sylvanas.”

Flynn didn’t say anything, just bounced himself off the couch and tackled Mathias to the floor, pressing kisses into his neck as he did so, “You silly fool,” he breathed into warm flesh, gripping on to strong shoulders, “That means you can’t run off on us again.”

“I don’t want to run anymore,” the redhead replied, moving himself under Flynn to get more comfortable, he imagined he might be there for a while, “I can’t come home straight away, but if you’ll have me…” Mathias trailed off.

Flynn lifted his head from where he’d been placing small kisses along exposed flesh and smirked at him, “We’ll have you, your body,” he placed a kiss on the man’s cheek, “Your mind,” another kiss on the other cheek, “Your love, your everything.”

“Come on you two,” Tandred offered them each a hand interrupting the moment, “Let’s go have everything on that bed over there before it gets too uncomfortable on the floor.”

And they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done.  
> Thankyou everyone who has read and/or left comments or kudos.  
> It was an amazing month, full of ups and downs for our boys, and I'm glad they've found each other in the end.   
> Where to from here?  
> This series may or may not be updated with flashbacks or the continuing story.  
> *bows*


End file.
